Thérapie Scolaire
by Umbre77
Summary: Veuf éploré, Harry Potter est envoyé à Poudlard pour devenir Professeur de vol durant le congé maternité forcé de Mme Bibine. Une thérapie improvisée nommée Hermione ! HPDM OS


Auteur : Umbre77

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Thérapie Scolaire

**Résumé :** Veuf éploré, Harry Potter est envoyé à Poudlard pour devenir Professeur de vol durant le congé maternité forcé de Mme Bibine. Une thérapie improvisée nommée Hermione ! HPDM OS

**Note d'auteur :** En supposant que j'arrive cette fois à faire un OS, un vrai et non un prétendu que je m'amuse à vous publier morceau par morceau, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture !

**Dédicace :** A Zoo, parce qu'elle me l'a demandé ! (Si si, tu me l'as demandé !)

**oOooOooOo**

Le seul bruit de la maison était le tic tac agaçant de l'horloge murale. Assise sagement dans un siège confortable en osier, Hermione suivait des yeux le balancier du coucou de la célébrissime maison Potter. Diverses idées toutes plus méchantes les unes que les autres lui traversaient la tête, alors qu'elle suivait le mouvement de balancier de la pendule. Elle pouvait soit faire preuve de calme et lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme, soit démontrer sa puissance magique durement acquise et le faire exploser. Dans toutes ses solutions qui s'imposaient à elle venaient des astuces purement théoriques mais très intéressantes à expérimenter dans le domaine de la métamorphose.

Une petite moue apparut sur ses lèvres et elle plongea la main dans sa poche alors que le Coucou indiquait avec toute sa puissance qu'il était quatorze heures. Malheureusement, ce fut le moment que choisit son meilleur ami pour arriver. Elle baissa aussitôt sa baguette et observa le jeune homme disposé son service à thé sur la table. Il paraissait horriblement pâle et fragile, dans sa longue robe de sorcier noire. Les cheveux en batailles, de petites lunettes rondes posés sur son nez fins, Harry Potter semblait triste et fatigué. Il avait maigri, depuis quelques temps et les cernes sous ses yeux verts inquiétaient beaucoup ses amis.

Cela faisait huit mois que ça durait. Huit mois que le célèbre Sauveur se laissait dépérir. Il mangeait peu, dormait peu et ne sortait jamais. Les rares fois où ses amis parvenaient à le sortir de son refuge, il restait morose et silencieux… Et ils comprenaient son retranchement, sa peine. Mais ils commençaient à réellement s'inquiéter pour la santé de leur ami.

Huit mois plus tôt, au terme d'une longue maladie, le mari de Harry Potter était décédé. Personne n'avait imaginé que Lee Jordan finirait par se marier avec le célèbre Sauveur. Pourtant, peu de temps avant la mort de Voldemort, les deux ex-Gryffondor s'étaient considérablement rapproché, au point de ne plus pouvoir se passer l'un de l'autre. Harry avait tué le mage noir quelques semaines après la construction de leur couple et un mois plus tard, après une courte convalescence, ils s'étaient mariés en présence de leurs proches parents et amis.

Tous se souvenaient du bonheur des deux époux et ils ne doutaient pas un instant qu'ils vivraient heureux pour toujours. Pourtant… Trois ans plus tard, Lee était tombé malade. D'après les meilleurs médicomages, la magie du jeune homme avait été infectée par un parasite assez méconnu, lors d'un voyage dans un pays étranger. Au début, ils avaient tous pensé qu'il s'en remettrait. Cet épisode serait vite un mauvais souvenir du passé et ils en riraient bien des années plus tard. Même les médicomages s'étaient montrés optimistes !

Malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement. Il fallut deux ans. Deux ans pour que le parasite s'installe confortablement dans le flux magique de Lee et ne le tue, à petit feu, sous le regard angoissé de Harry et de ses proches. Ils avaient tout essayé ! Un nombre extraordinaire de potion avait été concocté, des spécialistes de tous les pays s'étaient rendus au chevet du malade et malgré tous les efforts, Lee avait fini par s'éteindre, dépourvu de toute magie. Ce moment avait été le pire de tous. Harry s'était littéralement effondré et il continuait de vivre dans une sorte de torpeur dont ses amis désespéraient de le sortir.

Une torpeur qu'Hermione ne supportait plus. Elle était prête à tout pour lui rendre le sourire. Pour le voir heureux, de nouveau. Comme au début de son couple avec Lee Jordan. Et pour se faire, il n'y avait que peu de solution. Lui effacé la mémoire lui avait paru être une bonne chose, mais elle avait vite renoncée. Harry la détesterait pour ça ! Elle avait donc essayé de lui fournir des activités pour des siècles, mais elle avait lamentablement échoué. A peine six mois après le décès de Lee, elle lui avait présenté des dizaines d'amis célibataires, mais elle avait vite compris que c'était bien trop tôt.

Mais cette fois, elle avait l'idée parfaite. Enfermé dans sa maison, à ne jamais voir personne, Harry ne pouvait que s'appesantir sur sa douleur et son deuil. Suite à ses conclusions, elle avait cherché désespérément un moyen de l'éloigner de chez lui. Elle avait pensé lui proposer un voyage à l'étranger lorsque le directeur de Poudlard lui avait dit d'un air contrit que Madame Bibine était tombée enceinte. D'abord étonné de sa déception, elle comprit vite ce qui dérangeait le directeur : Le professeur de vol ne pouvait pas assurer ses cours en portant un enfant ! Elle devait prendre un congé maternité de neuf mois si elle voulait assurer la naissance de son bébé. Surtout que, n'étant plus toute jeune, madame Bibine devait prendre énormément de précaution pour porter son bébé à terme.

Face à cette situation désespérée, la jeune femme avait vu la solution miracle par excellence et elle s'était empressée de proposer une issue au problème du directeur qui accepta. Mais encore fallait-il convaincre Harry que c'était une bonne idée !

C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait dans la maison de son ami, alors âgé de 24 ans. Il servait le thé avec attention, sans la regarder et quand il s'installa dans le siège face à elle, il lui fit un sourire qui manquait de vie. Hermione fronça les sourcils tout en lui souriant malgré tout et attrapa sa tasse pour la poser juste devant elle.

« Tu veux un biscuit ? proposa Harry, de sa voix terne.

-Non, merci, répondit Hermione, l'air sérieuse. Harry… tu te doutes sûrement que je ne suis pas ici juste pour prendre le thé… »

Le brun hocha de la tête. Oui, il savait que si son amie était là, ce n'était certainement pas pour manger ses petits beurres fait maisons ou pour user de sa porcelaine. Elle allait sûrement encore essayer de lui présenter un de ses amis célibataires ou de lui lancer un quelconque sort d'allégresse, raison pour laquelle il arborait son amulette protectrice sous sa robe.

« Oui, je me doute, dit-il. C'est pour quoi, aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

« Une proposition d'embauche », dit-elle.

La surprise d'Harry n'était pas feinte. Une proposition d'embauche ? Tiens, tiens ! Avait-elle compris que le pousser dans les bras d'un autre homme n'aiderait en rien ?

« Une proposition d'embauche, dit-il, pensif. Où ? Poudlard ? »

Il vit Hermione hocher de la tête. Forcément ! La jeune femme y travaillant, elle voulait l'installer là où elle pourrait le surveiller, histoire de s'assurer qu'il ne tenterait pas de se suicider. C'était un soupçon qu'il voyait flotter dans ses prunelles depuis la mort de Lee. Un soupçon très agaçant.

« Quel poste ? dit-il. L'année est déjà commencée… Votre professeur de Défense serait-il déjà mort ? »

Hermione sourit à la plaisanterie.

« Non, notre professeur de Défense se porte très bien, pour l'instant. Ce serait pour remplacer Madame Bibine…

-Bibine ! s'étonna Harry, pas du tout préparé à ça. Pourquoi ? Elle a un souci ? »

La jeune femme remarqua tout de suite qu'il pensait à une quelconque maladie.

« Elle va très bien, coupa-t-elle. Elle est enceinte…

-À son âge ! s'étonna Harry. Elle n'est pas encore ménopausée ?

-Non, pas encore, sinon, elle ne serait pas enceinte ! s'exclama Hermione, levant les yeux au ciel. Mais là n'est pas la question. Nous avons besoin d'un remplaçant pour donner les leçons de vols, arbitrer les matchs… Ce n'est pas un emploi très fatiguant… Tu devras juste surveiller une bande de gosses surexcités à l'idée de voler pour la première fois, empêcher les équipes de s'entretuer et surveiller leurs matchs et entraînements, ranger les balais et t'assurer de leur bon fonctionnement… Bref, rien de très folichons, mais comme tu es assez doué sur un balais, j'ai pensé à toi. »

Harry leva un sourcil perplexe et laissa flotter un certain silence entre eux. Il prit sa tasse de thé et remua légèrement sa cuillère à l'intérieur avant de boire une gorgée.

« Ce serait pour combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

-Neuf mois, répondit Hermione. Bref, jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Harry hocha de la tête d'un air pensif. Neuf mois à Poudlard ? Sous l'œil scrutateur de Hermione Granger, stagiaire en métamorphose ? Voilà qui promettait d'être merveilleux.

« J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir », dit-il.

À la grimace d'Hermione, il comprit qu'elle allait le coincer et se mit sur ses gardes.

« Le problème, c'est qu'il nous faut une réponse rapide. Le directeur est vraiment très ennuyé de cette situation et il n'a aucune envie que le ministère nous impose… quelqu'un. De ce fait, il aurait aimé avoir une réponse de ta part aujourd'hui même !

-Et bien, je lui répondrai aujourd'hui même, dans la soirée. J'aurai ainsi mon après-midi pour y penser… »

Hermione soupira discrètement.

« Harry, il nous faut cette réponse immédiatement. Le ministère est prêt à nous envoyer Verpey et… enfin, ce n'est pas que ce n'est pas un mauvais candidat pour pourvoir le poste, mais… tu connais Verpey aussi bien que moi ! Ce serait tout bonnement insupportable de l'avoir au château ! »

Elle se tut un instant puis le regarda, l'air aux aboies.

« S'il te plait, dit-elle. Le professeur McGonagall a promis de me laisser faire cinq leçons si je parvenais à te convaincre… »

Harry se retint de sourire. Si même son vieux professeur de Métamorphose était de la partie, comment pouvait-il résister ?

« Je serais logé sur place ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien entendu ! s'exclama Hermione, souriante. Tu as même le droit de choisir tes appartements…

-Bien, dit Harry, pensif. Je veux que ce soit un endroit isolé des élèves en ébullitions. Loin de moi l'envie d'être réveillé par des hurlements sauvages !

-Pas de problème ! dit son amie, ravie. Quand arriveras-tu à l'école ?

-Demain matin », répondit le brun, tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il but un peu de thé puis reposa sa tasse pour sourire à Hermione.

« Je ne veux pas que mes appartements soient proches des tiens… »

À l'expression de son amie, il sut qu'elle dissimulait sa déception.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être materné, Hermione, dit-il. Juste de laisser… Faire le temps, on va dire. »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête.

« Pas de problème, je t'arrangerai ça… Tu sais que je ne fais pas ça pour t'ennuyer, Harry…

-Je sais, dit-il. Mais j'ai besoin d'air. Alors je veux bien venir à Poudlard, car de toute façon, vous vous êtes tous ligué contre moi… Mais je ne veux pas que vous me couviez comme si j'étais… mourant.

-D'accord ! dit Hermione. On ne te couvera pas. Et puis… On ne s'était pas tous liguer contre toi…

-Ah non ? dit-il. Tu n'as donc pas prévu d'envoyer un signe à Remus Lupin pour qu'il vienne t'aider à me convaincre de venir… »

La rougeur de son amie le renseigna et il rit.

« Bon, dit-il, buvant ensuite un peu de thé. On se revoit demain, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione sourit.

« Oui, dit-elle. Demain matin… »

**oOooOooOo**

Les appartements étaient spacieux. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé jusqu'à présent. Décoré dans les tons bleus, il contenait un petit salon disposé devant la cheminée de la pièce, un coin bureau avec une bibliothèque presque vide, un coin lit, deux placards et une salle de bain. Les meubles, fort restreint, étaient composés d'un canapé et deux fauteuils beiges, une banquette près de la fenêtre, une table et trois chaises en chênes et un lit à baldaquin pour deux personnes. La salle de bain, dans les tons beiges, contenait une petite baignoire ancienne, un lavabo un peu craquelé et une douche tout aussi vieille que le reste du mobilier. Rien de bien extraordinaire, mais cela lui plut.

Bien sûr, s'il devait y rester toute l'année, il avait intérêt à placer plus d'élément personnel, à commencer par la bibliothèque. L'emploi de professeur de vol n'était pas vraiment le plus éreintant et il lui faudrait des occupations pour ses temps libres. Loin de lui l'envie de passer son temps à papoter avec ses anciens professeurs ou encore avec le nouveau directeur. Celui-ci, bien que charmant, était d'un ennui mortel et Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de le fréquenter plus que prévu. Il se retint de soupirer après Dumbledore. Travaillé à Poudlard sous son service aurait été… jouissif. Mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.

« Cela vous plaît, Potter ? » demanda Higgins, le nouveau directeur.

Il se tourna vers l'homme et lui sourit, lui offrant son air le plus circonspect.

« C'est parfait, monsieur, dit-il.

-Bon, bon, dit le directeur, satisfait. Vous savez encore à quelle heure a lieu le déjeuner ?

-Oui, répondit le nouveau professeur, souriant.

-Bien, dit Higgins. Essayez d'y être à l'heure, nous vous présenterons aux élèves à ce moment-là. Ainsi qu'à vos collègues, car à part le professeur de métamorphose, sa stagiaire et le professeur de Défense, personne ne sait qui remplace Madame Bibine… »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il se réjouissait de voir l'expression des autres professeurs de son enfance !

« Nous avons prit la liberté de vous rédiger un horaire que vous trouverez sur votre table de travail. Miss Granger vous a avertit de votre rôle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui confirma par un bref mouvement de la tête.

« Oui, ajouta-t-il. Elle m'a dit que je devrais surveiller les élèves qui voleraient pour la première fois, les matchs et les entraînements. Je dois également réparer et ranger les balais ou le matériel de Quidditch.

-Parfait ! s'exclama le directeur. Ça devrait bien se passer, si vous savez déjà ce que vous devez faire ! Nous nous reverrons au déjeuné, monsieur Potter. À bientôt ! »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que l'homme était parti. Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança dans la pièce aux tons bleus. Il poussa un soupir et observa les hautes fenêtres en face de lui. Toutes donnaient sur le parc du château et le terrain de Quidditch, ce qui était extrêmement pratique. Il avait également remarqué qu'il était éloigner de tout être humain dans le château, ce qui était encore mieux que l'emplacement de sa chambre par rapport à son lieu de travail. Ses conditions avaient été respectées et il en était reconnaissant à Hermione.

'_Je lui offrirai une boîte de pralines, pour l'en remercier'_, pensa-t-il, souriant.

D'un pas lent, il alla jusqu'à la table de travail où il ramassa un morceau de parchemin. Comme prévu, un horaire avait été rédigé, dont les dates d'entraînements des élèves, des matchs et des leçons faites aux premières années. Il hocha de la tête tout en le fixant et le reposa. Et bien, il ne manquait vraiment pas de temps libre ! Pratiquement toutes ses soirées étaient prises, de dix-neuf heures trente à Vingt-deux heures et quelques week-ends étaient réservés aux matchs divers, mais il était relativement libre.

Cette seule pensée le fit frissonner. Bien sûr, chez lui non plus, il n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'occupation, mais il pouvait toujours s'occuper de sa maison. Là, il n'avait rien à faire. Les elfes de maison s'occupaient de tout ! Même de la cuisine ! À cette idée, il soupira. Ce n'était pas qu'il ait envie de manger beaucoup, de toute façon, mais il aimait prendre ses repas quand il en avait envie et non quand l'horaire le voulait.

Pendant un instant, il laissa son regard flotter dans son appartement, se demandant s'il n'était pas plus simple de repartir chez lui. Mais il sut tout de suite que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Hermione viendrait chouiner près de lui pour qu'il revienne et s'il voulait avoir la paix, il se devait de passer ses neuf mois à Poudlard. Et puis, qu'était-ce, neuf mois ? Une bagatelle, dans une vie ! Pourtant, il aurait tout donné pour que Lee soit avec lui neuf mois de plus…

Sentant qu'il s'aventurait sur une pente glissante, il se secoua et sortit ses valises de sa poche, ainsi que sa baguette magique. Il les agrandit d'un sort rapide et enchanta tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient pour qu'ils se rangent seuls. Loin de lui l'envie de faire du ménage ! Il préférait largement regarder ses robes et ses autres vêtements s'installer dans les placards, ses draps recouvrir le lit à Baldaquin, les quelques papiers s'ordonner dans le tiroir de la table mise à sa disposition et ses produits de bains rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Plus pour donner un peu de vie au décor qu'autre chose, il métamorphosa un vase à partir d'un lacet de chaussures et fit apparaître des fleurs à l'intérieur. Satisfait, il le posa au centre de la table et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Elle ne contenait que l'histoire de Poudlard, le règlement de l'école et quelques livres inintéressant sur le Quidditch. Il les rangea sur l'étage le plus bas et se promit de se rendre dans une librairie dans les plus brefs délais. De toutes façon, tous ses après-midi étaient libres, presque.

Après ça, il se décida à aller regarder le reste du contenu de sa valise. Il prit le temps pour positionner chaque cadre où il le voulait. Les photos de ses amis prirent place sur le montant de la cheminée et la peinture représentant Poudlard et ses environs fut accrochée près de la porte d'entrée. Il installa d'autres esquisses assez réussies de Prés-Au-Lard ou du Chemin de Traverse un peu partout. Quand il eut terminé, il se sentit déjà plus chez lui qu'avant. Alors, enfin, il se permit un vrai sourire. Ne manquait plus qu'une seule chose et celui-là, il le plaça à un endroit idéal dans le coin salon. Son vieux coucou s'était arrêté lorsqu'il l'avait placé dans sa valise, mais il le remonta et il eut le plaisir de l'entendre sonner midi. Hermione le détesterait pour ça, mais il n'avait pas envie de s'en séparer. Le tic tac de la vieille machine le rassurait. Et cela, même si l'aiguille de Lee était toujours là, placée sur 'Décédé'.

À cette vue, un frisson le parcourut et il se détourna. Il vérifia que sa robe de sorcier noire était bien mise, rangea ses valises dans un placard et fourra sa baguette magique dans sa poche avant de quitter ses appartements. Il verrouilla la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir sombre malgré les nombreuses fenêtres. Une légère couche de poussière couvrait les appuis de fenêtres et de nombreuses toiles d'araignées s'étendaient dans les coins sales des murs, signes que peu de personnes s'aventuraient là et il en ressentit un vif plaisir. Oui, vraiment, il fallait qu'il achète une boîte de pralines à Hermione !

Un air impassible sur le visage, il entreprit de descendre les nombreux étages qui le séparaient de la grande salle. C'était sans doute le seul point négatif de l'emplacement de son nouveau chez lui. Il était au cinquième étage, ce qui lui promettait beaucoup de sport pendant les mois à venir. Mais il ne comptait pas les quitter énormément, de toute façon.

Il mit bien moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée. Comme il était encore tôt, il ne croisa aucun élève et en fut relativement soulagé. Il préférait éviter les regards stupéfaits et curieux des étudiants tant qu'il le pouvait.

Quand il entra dans la grande Salle, il fut surpris des nombreux souvenirs qui le saisirent brusquement. Combien de fois avait-il mangé là ? Combien de fou rire, de pleurs, de conciliabules, de disputes… Il ne se souvenait même plus. Par contre, il se rappelait très bien des seules fois où il s'était approché de la table des professeurs. Avec un sourire, il parcourut le chemin qui l'en séparait et resta planté juste à côté. Il ne savait même pas où il devait s'asseoir et il préféra attendre qu'un professeur vienne pour le lui indiquer.

L'attente ne fut pas longue, loin de là. Ce fut Hermione qui arriva la première et en l'apercevant, elle lui fit un large sourire ravi. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide et vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Tu es là ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'avais peur que tu changes d'avis pendant la nuit ! »

Son amie le connaissait vraiment très bien ! Il avait changé tellement d'avis pendant la nuit qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fini par venir.

« Comme quoi, tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça, mentit-il. Où dois-je m'asseoir ? »

Hermione le lui indiqua aussitôt.

« Juste ici, dit-elle, tout en faisant le tour de la table et en lui indiquant un siège placé à l'extrémité gauche.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

-Moi, je suis assise à côté du professeur McGonagall, tu t'en doutes… »

Harry fut soulagé. Si son amie avait dû se mettre à côté de lui pour surveiller tout ce qu'il mangeait, il ne l'aurait pas supporter.

« Qui est à côté de… ? »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Quelqu'un venait de l'attraper par derrière et vu la taille des mains et des bras qui l'enserraient, il ne douta pas un instant de son identité. Un sourire apparut sur son visage quand il se retourna.

« Bonjour Hagrid, dit-il, heureux de revoir son grand ami.

-Bjour, Harry, répondit le demi-géant, un large sourire aux lèvres. C'est donc toi qui remplaces Madame Bibine ! »

Il hocha de la tête. Un murmure et beaucoup de pas lui indiquèrent que les élèves approchaient de la salle et il s'empressa d'aller trouver refuge derrière la table professorale. Faible défense, mais malgré tout bienvenue. Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent en grand et les élèves se déversèrent en un flot compact et continu. Le bruit des bavardages emplit toute la salle, lui donnant presque mal à la tête.

Au même moment, la porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit et le directeur entra, suivit d'un certain nombre de professeur. Harry remarqua tout de suite les anciens, ceux qui lui avaient enseigné tant de choses qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à s'en souvenir. De nouvelles têtes étaient également apparues et l'une d'elle s'installa juste à côté de lui. Étonné, il l'observa un moment. L'homme ne le regardait même pas. Le visage fier, pointu, il fixait les élèves occupés à s'installer avec une nonchalance presque indifférente. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu avant, mais il ne se souvenait pas quand !

Rapidement, pourtant, l'homme se tourna vers lui et deux prunelles grises le passèrent au scanner pendant un long moment. Perplexe, Harry fit de même, remarquant la peau pâle, les cheveux blonds clairs et la mâchoire serrée. Le nez était fin et pointu, les lèvres fines et d'un rose très pâle… Il était habillé comme un aristocrate, mais sans paraître vulgairement riche. Il avait juste… la classe. Bien que timidement, il lui fit un sourire.

« Bon sang, Potter ! s'exclama soudainement l'inconnu. Avec cette expression, tu as l'air d'un crétin ! »

Si le physique l'avait égarée, la voix le renseigna tout de suite ! Harry eut une grimace et leva les yeux au ciel, perplexe malgré tout. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le reconnaître ?

« Malfoy ! dit-il. Crois-moi ou non, je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Mais que fais-tu donc là ?

-Je suis professeur de Potion et directeur de Serpentard, Potter, répondit le jeune homme, occupé à se servir. Et toi ? Tu remplaces Madame Bibine ?

-Tu es professeur de potion ? s'étonna le brun. Mais Hermione ne m'a rien dit !

-Et oui, malheureusement, je ne suis pas le centre de l'univers de ton amie, ce qui fait qu'elle ne te parle pas de moi… tu n'imagines même pas combien ça peut me… bouleverser ! Moi qui l'aime tellement ! »

Il prit un faux air peiné puis se secoua.

« Bref, tu n'as pas répondu ! Tu remplaces Bibine, c'est ça ? Oh, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je pose la question ! À quoi pourrais-tu servir d'autre ? »

Il rit moqueusement puis se détourna de lui pour parler avec le professeur Chourave, juste à côté de lui.

Sous le choc, Harry le fixa un long moment avant de se secouer. Il ne servait à rien de s'attarder là-dessus, après tout ! Malfoy était professeur et alors ? Lui aussi ! Et ils allaient manger côte-à-côte Toute l'année… À cette idée, il eut envie de supplier Hermione de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais s'abstint… Entre Malfoy et Hermione, il ignorait encore lequel était le pire et il préféra attendre patiemment.

**oOooOooOo**

L'annonce de sa nomination avait fait un vrai tohu-bohu dans toute la Grande Salle. Les élèves l'avaient fixé, les yeux écarquillés et il s'était senti rougir. À côté de lui, Malfoy n'avait pu s'empêcher de se moquer de lui mais, quelques minutes après, il s'était levé pour quitter la salle, le laissant seul. Harry l'avait suivit des yeux, étonné. Le blond avait mangé moins que lui, ce qui expliquait sa maigreur actuelle et le creusement de ses joues. Quelques secondes après, Hermione se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide.

« Alors, pas trop intimidé ? demanda-t-elle.

-Par qui ? demanda Harry, amusé. Les élèves ou Malfoy ?

-Les deux, répondit-elle. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de lui, ça m'était sorti de la tête ! »

Harry haussa les épaules, regardant les portes ouvertes de la Grande Salle, portes par lesquelles le nouveau professeur de potion était sorti.

« Il a changé, dit-il. Je ne l'avais même pas reconnu. »

Hermione lui fit un léger sourire.

« C'est normal, ça fait un moment que tu ne l'avais pas vu…

-Il est maigre, fit remarquer son ami, lui lançant un regard en coin.

-Oui, je sais, répondit Hermione, soucieuse. Il n'est pas très bien, depuis… en fait, depuis si longtemps que je ne me souviens pas de la première fois où je l'ai vu bien… »

Harry hocha de la tête et bailla.

« Dis… tu n'aurais pas quelques romans à me conseiller ? J'ai remarqué que j'avais un temps libre relativement grand et j'aimerais trouver de quoi m'occuper… »

Aussitôt et à son grand agacement, Hermione se mit à lui citer tant d'histoire qu'il en perdit la tête !

**oOooOooOo**

Comme il le pensait, être professeur de vol ne lui donnait pas un horaire épuisant, mais c'était malgré tout un travail rigoureux. Réparer chaque balai, vérifier les balles et surtout, contenir les élèves impatients de voler prenait bien plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'imaginait. Sa première semaine lui sembla si longue que, lorsque le week-end arriva, avec le premier match de l'année, il faillit crier grâce. Bien sûr, on pouvait mettre son épuisement sur le compte de son isolement et du peu d'activité constituant sa vie, mais il était beaucoup trop malhonnête avec lui-même pour admettre qu'il s'était enfermé dans une morgue terrifiante.

Après le premier match, pourtant, il eut clairement conscience qu'il avait vraiment besoin de pratiquer des exercices physiques réguliers ! Jamais il n'avait été autant courbaturé après être resté des heures sur un balai. En outre, il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de sa dernière séance de vol avant ça !

Cette brusque montée de conscience expliqua sans doute qu'il se retrouva sur le terrain de Quidditch un dimanche matin, à pratiquer quelques menus exercices qu'il aurait qualifié de 'terriblement facile' à l'âge de seize ans et qui, à vingt-quatre, lui semblaient insurmontables ! Après deux heures, il se posa de nouveau sur le sol, essoufflé et épuisé comme jamais depuis des mois. Il était en train de boire sa bouteille d'eau comme un forcené quand celle-ci lui fut brusquement arrachée, lui faisant pousser un gémissement de désespoir.

« Boire trop vite après un exercice physique trop intense est mauvais pour la santé, Potter, lui fut-il répondu. À moins que tu ne veuilles te rendre malade, je te conseillerais d'arrêter ça… »

Harry releva légèrement la tête pour apercevoir le visage fatigué et émacié de Draco Malfoy. On ne pouvait vraiment pas dire qu'il avait bonne mine et pourtant, il restait toujours aussi beau ! À cette pensée, Harry ressentit un léger trouble. Depuis quand n'avait-il plus pensé qu'un homme était beau ? Et était-ce bien de le penser ? Il s'éloigna aussitôt de ses pensées.

« Aimable de ta part, Malfoy, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je me rendais dans la forêt pour faire provision de quelques ingrédients de potion lorsque j'ai aperçu le président du club du troisième âge occupé à voler dans le terrain de Quidditch, répondit le blond, moqueur. Je me suis donc approché pour lui conseiller de cesser avant de se faire une hernie lorsque je t'ai reconnu… Tu es rouillé, Potter. »

Harry grimaça. C'était une chose de le réaliser, s'en était une autre que son principal adversaire en Quidditch lui fasse remarquer.

« Je sais, dit-il. C'est pour ça que je fais des exercices. Jamais semaine ne m'a semblé plus douloureuse et plus pénible ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'asseyant d'un air fatigué avant de regarder son collègue.

« Et toi ? Rouillé aussi ? Ou tu supporterais de faire quelques exercices avec moi ? »

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur.

« Je ne ferai aucun exercice avec toi aujourd'hui… Je ne pense pas que tu sois capable de remonter sur un balai sans en tomber, Potter. Il existe une potion contre les courbatures, je t'en apporterai, si tu veux… Et pour ce qui est de ma capacité à faire du quidditch… Je suis rouillé, sans aucun doute ! »

Harry éclata de rire en entendant sa confession, arrachant un simple sourire à Draco.

« On a qu'à s'entraîner ensemble ? proposa Harry. À vingt-quatre ans, c'est un peu honteux, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le blond ricanna.

« S'entraîner ensemble ? Pourquoi pas, dit-il. Cependant, je te conseil de ne pas m'attendre pour t'exercer. Je suis fort occupé.

-Occupé ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Bien sûr, répondit Draco, moqueur. Tu as hérité du seul poste pantouflard de l'établissement, Potter. En tant que Professeur de potion, j'ai des leçons à donner chaque jour et cela, de huit à seize heures. Et il m'arrive de surveiller les couloirs pendant mes soirées. Le week-end, je corrige mes copies ou j'aide Madame Pomfresh à garder un stock convenable de potions guérisseuses. Tu sais, le stock que tu t'acharnais à épuiser, pendant nos études ? »

Harry rit de plus belle.

« Ah, oui, ce stock… Et bien, quand tu as une minute de libre, appelle-moi, on fera quelques vrilles et je pourrais me moquer de ton vol de vieillard, moi aussi ! »

Il se leva, non sans grogner de douleur.

« Bonne recherche d'ingrédient, dit-il.

-Bonne marche jusqu'au château », répliqua le blond, tout en s'éloignant.

Harry sourit puis sembla surpris. Venait-il vraiment de passer un bon moment avec son ancien rival d'enfance ?

**oOooOooOo**

Ce soir-là, en s'installant à la table des professeurs, Harry fut surpris de constater qu'une Hermione au sourire ravi était assise à côté de lui et qu'un gobelet contenant une potion bleue l'attendait. Il jeta un œil curieux à sa meilleure amie qui sourit.

« De la part de Draco, dit-elle. Il ne mange pas aujourd'hui alors il est juste passé déposer ça avant de repartir.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles Draco ? demanda Harry, étonné.

-Depuis que nous sommes collègues, répondit la jeune femme, tout en se servant. Je lui ai volé sa place. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions discuter ensemble… Depuis quand, toi, tu fais du trafique de potion avec Draco ?

-Depuis aujourd'hui », répondit le brun, tout en portant le gobelet à ses lèvres.

Il but la décoction avec douceur, surpris par le goût sucré et agréable qui lui remplissait la bouche.

« C'est contre les courbatures, expliqua-t-il, rougissant sous le regard moqueur de Hermione.

-Tu as du mal avec les exercices physique, Harry ? demanda-t-elle, riant.

-Oh ça va ! » dit-il.

Il remplit copieusement son assiette et entreprit de manger avec un plaisir qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Avisant l'œil ravi de Hermione, il grogna.

« Arrête tout de suite de te lancer des fleurs, lui dit-il. Je mange ainsi parce que j'ai très faim, pas parce que tu as fait un quelconque miracle sur moi !

-Mais oui, Harry, mais oui », dit-elle, amusée.

Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel et, sans plus faire attention, continua de dévorer. Jamais un plat n'avait semblé aussi bon !

**oOooOooOo**

Si Harry avait été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait dû avouer qu'après un mois passé à Poudlard, il se sentait mieux. De maigre, il était redevenu simplement normal et la pratique du Quidditch, que ce soit pour surveiller un entraînement, pour arbitrer un match – amicale ou officiel – ou ses dimanches sportifs, lui fut bénéfique. Son corps recommença peu à peu à retrouver une énergie qu'il avait perdue à force de simplement rester chez lui à regarder les photos de Lee.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, il recommençait à sourire et même à rire, au grand plaisir d'une Hermione fière comme un paon. Et mieux que tout, bien qu'il pensât encore souvent à Lee, il n'avait plus passé de soirée à pleurer depuis presque trois semaines. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des vagues de chagrin qui l'envahissaient brusquement, mais elles passaient d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il n'ait à pleurer encore et encore. Au début, il avait été un peu honteux de passer si vite de la peine à l'allégresse et avait eu besoin de l'aide de Hermione pour accepter l'idée qu'il avait le droit de vivre.

« On ne te demande pas de l'oublier, Harry, lui avait-elle dit. Simplement de continuer de vivre. Lee n'aimerait pas te voir dépérir, lui aussi. Il doit être heureux de te voir remonter la pente, petit à petit… »

Et pour la remontée, il la remontait. Il se sentait vivre depuis quelques temps et il adorait ça. Les élèves l'appréciaient car il les aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait lorsqu'ils venaient le trouver. Les équipes de Quidditch ventaient toutes son impartialité lors des affrontements et les professeurs, loin de le considérer comme un simple remplaçant, étaient sympathiques avec lui.

La seule ombre au tableau demeurait probablement Draco Malfoy. Ce n'était pas qu'ils s'affrontaient comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais le blond restait insaisissable. Hermione lui avait confié que, de tous les professeurs, Draco était le plus renfermé, le plus sombre et surtout, le plus inquiétant.

« Sa santé est tout sauf au beau fixe, lui dit-elle, un jour qu'elle avait encore pu voler sa place au professeur de potion encore absent. Il ne mange pas assez et d'après ce que je sais, il tombe souvent malade… Ce n'est pas très rassurant, si tu veux mon avis. Je crois qu'il déprime, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… Et franchement, vu son caractère, il y a peu de chance que je le sache un jour. Il est pire que toi !

-Pire que moi ? demanda-t-il. Je vais bien, moi…

-Maintenant, oui, lui dit-elle. Mais quand ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'étais pas facile à approcher. Draco, lui, n'est tout simplement pas abordable. Je ne peux pas simplement me pointer près de lui et lui demander ce qui le tracasse. Il m'enverrait balader aussitôt ! »

Et Harry ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle disait vrai.

Parfois, mais très rarement, le blond le rejoignait au terrain où ils volaient ensemble. Cependant, Harry devait admettre qu'il n'était pas si rouillé que ça. Il manquait tout bonnement d'énergie et de volonté, mais il volait toujours bien. Il avait toujours autant d'élégance et de prestance. Mais il accomplissait dorénavant des figures un peu osées avec prudence et méfiance, alors qu'autrefois, il aurait été le premier à foncer.

Harry, lui, avait retrouvé toute sa fougue. Un mois à pratiquer le Quidditch l'avait transformé. Son corps était redevenu sportif et les courbatures ne venaient plus le taraudés. Bien que de ce point de vue là, il avait été assez tranquille. Draco lui avait apporté de la potion à chaque fois, passant parfois à son appartement pour lui apporter.

Une chose était claire aux yeux de Harry concernant son ancien collègue : il était doué en potion, renfermé, malade, anorexique et dépressif, mais il n'était pas comme Rogue. Il gardait un comportement social, du moins tant qu'on ne tentait pas de prendre soin de lui – il fuyait Hermione comme la peste – et il ne rechignait pas à la tâche. Lorsqu'un élève lui posait une question ou que quelqu'un lui demandait une potion, il accomplissait sa tâche de professeur et maître sans rechigner.

Ainsi, lorsque Harry descendit jusqu'aux appartements de Draco, un soir, pour lui demander une potion contre les maux de tête, le blond le regarda d'un air circonspect avant de le laisser entrer, sans discuter.

C'était la première fois que Harry rentrait dans l'antre de Draco Malfoy et aussitôt, ses yeux partirent à la découverte des lieux. C'était un endroit assez vaste, mais malgré tout très intimes. Les canapés de cuirs noirs semblaient l'encourager à venir s'installer alors que les hautes étagères, chargées de livres divers, transformaient le vaste salon en une bibliothèque agréable. Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, achevant de donner à l'endroit un cadre protecteur et des tapis moelleux décrétaient officiellement le confort de la pièce.

L'envie de simplement s'asseoir et de rester taraudait Harry, mais déjà, le maître des potions de Poudlard revenait avec une fiole en main. Le brun la saisit en le remerciant, se permettant de le fixer. Depuis quelque temps, le blond était encore plus pâle et plus mince que d'habitude. Il venait de moins en moins au souper de l'école et semblait prêt à s'effondrer à tout moment. L'inquiétude s'infiltra en Harry qui fut tenté de lui demander s'il allait bien. Mais à la place, il jeta un coup d'œil aux immenses bibliothèques.

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un avait une plus grande bibliothèque que moi, dit-il, souriant. Sont-ils tous des livres de potion ? »

Draco le regarda d'un air perplexe puis hocha négativement de la tête.

« Non… J'ai des livres de tous les sujets. Défenses, métamorphoses, sortilèges… J'ai aussi des romans…

-Des romans, vraiment ? demanda Harry, intéressé. J'en cherche justement, pour mon temps libre. Aurais-tu quelque chose à me conseiller ? »

Draco sembla réellement y réfléchir. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers une des étagères qu'il parcourut des yeux. Il finit par attraper un petit livre de poche et revint vers lui, lui tendant.

« Sur la terre comme au ciel (1), lut Harry à voix haute. Pourquoi pas. Je te le rapporterai quand j'aurai fini, merci. »

Le blond hocha la tête, l'air morne et ennuyé. Gêné, Harry finit par reculer vers la porte. Parfois, son ancien ennemi pouvait vraiment être trop renfermé.

« Bon et bien… Bonne soirée, dit-il, tout en ouvrant la porte pour ressortir.

-Bonne soirée », répondit Draco.

Harry entendit la porte se refermé derrière lui. Il resta pourtant immobile, écoutant les pas du blond s'éloigner. Que faisait-il, chaque soir, tout seul ? Pourquoi était-il si seul, d'ailleurs ? C'était un bel homme. Il pouvait se montrer agréable, quand il le voulait. Alors pourquoi cette dépression ? Pourquoi cette solitude ?

« Certains disent qu'il se languit d'amour, lui dit Hermione, le lendemain, alors que le blond sautait encore le repas. Je ne sais pas d'où vient cette rumeur idiote, mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un mais que cette personne ne l'aimerait jamais, alors il désespère. Cela dit, je n'y crois pas. La rumeur selon laquelle il ne se remettrait pas de la mort de ses parents me semble bien plus probable. Il y en a aussi une autre disant qu'il n'accepte pas ses crimes passés et qu'il tente de se punir lui-même…

-Je vois qu'on s'en donne à cœur joie, souffla Harry, tout en dévorant son morceau de viande. Est-ce que tu sais s'il part parfois du château ? S'il fait des choses ? En fait, ce qu'il fait, tout simplement ? Autre que de se promener dans le château et préparer des potions pour l'infirmière.

-Je sais qu'il lit beaucoup, confia Hermione. Je le croise souvent à la librairie de Prés-Au-Lard… Je sais aussi qu'une fois par mois au moins, il finit à l'infirmerie où il se fait soigner pour sa malnutrition et où Madame Pomfresh hurle sur lui pendant des heures… Mais à part ça, je ne sais pas non. Je pense qu'il ne fait rien d'autre. Ah, si, parfois, il va voler avec toi… »

Harry eut un léger sourire. Les moments de vols étaient rares avec Draco, pourtant, ils étaient agréables. Il aimait réellement virevolter dans le ciel avec son ancien ennemi, même si celui-ci n'y mettait pas autant de passion qu'avant.

Ce fut d'ailleurs à cette occasion qu'il retrouva Draco, alors que celui-ci semblait presque avoir disparu du château. Pour une fois, ce fut Harry qui arriva alors que le blond volait. C'était généralement l'inverse. Il le regarda d'en bas, admirant sa prestance naturelle. Il remarqua pourtant bien vite que la conduite de Draco était plus prudente, mais surtout, plus méfiante. Visiblement, il n'était pas à l'aise et il ne fut pas surpris de le voir atterrir quelques secondes plus tard, la respiration haletante. S'approchant de lui, Harry le regarda un instant et décida d'agir. Peu importe la réaction de son ancien ennemi.

Sans aucune hésitation, il déposa son balai au sol, enleva celui que le blond tenait dans ses mains et le souleva brutalement du sol.

« Hé ! s'écria le professeur de potion, les yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que… Potter, déposes-moi ! »

Harry ne répondit pas. Jamais il n'avait tenu quelqu'un d'aussi léger ! Un élève de première année était plus lourd que Draco Malfoy ! Ignorant les appels répétés de l'homme qu'il transportait, il s'approcha des gradins les plus proches et les escalada pour y déposer sa charge.

« Dans ta condition physique actuel, Malfoy, c'est de l'inconscience de faire du sport, dit-il, l'air sévère. Même si ce sport est occasionnel, même si tu l'exécutes avec prudence, ça reste de l'inconscience ! Je ne veux plus te voir sur un balai et sur ce terrain tant que tu n'auras pas pris au moins dix kilos !

-De quoi je me mêle ? s'énerva Draco, en se levant d'un bond.

-Je suis le professeur de vol de cette école. Ou du moins, j'en ai l'autorité. Ce qu'il se passe sur ce terrain est de ma responsabilité. Si tu t'effondres ici, j'en serai responsable. Et je refuse que cela arrive. Ça, c'est pour l'officiel. Pour l'officieux, Malfoy, je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu ne manges pas assez. Tu ne souris jamais. Tu ne plaisantes presque pas. Tu t'enfermes dans tes appartements. Tu ne vis pas ! Je ne veux pas de ça !

-De quel droit te mêles-tu de ma vie ? demanda le blond, fronçant les sourcils. De quel droit juges-tu ma vie ?

-Aucun, répondit Harry. Mais… Je suis sincèrement inquiet pour toi. Je n'ai pas gardé un souvenir de toi me permettant d'accepter ça. Je me souviens d'un Draco Malfoy fier, fort et résistant. Tu es faible. Tu suintes la honte. Tu suintes la solitude. C'est insupportable.

-C'est bien gentil de la part de sa sainteté de s'inquiéter de ma santé. Mais je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

-Ah oui, je vois ça ! répliqua Harry. Tu te débrouilles si bien que tu dois aller chaque mois à l'infirmerie pour te faire soigner de ta malnutrition. Tu te débrouilles si bien que tu ne tiens même pas convenablement sur un balai. Tu es jeune, Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te ronger à ce point pour te transformer ainsi ? Chagrin d'amour ? Deuil ? Désespoir ? Culpabilité ? Au fond, je m'en fous, je veux pas le savoir. C'est ta vie, elle ne me regarde pas, c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te détruises. Je ne le supporterais pas ! »

Face à lui, son ancien ennemi semblait avoir avalé un citron entier. Il le fixait, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux écarquillés. Harry soupira en le regardant.

« Je n'allais pas bien non plus en arrivant ici, avoua-t-il. L'homme que j'aime est mort d'une maladie qui l'a tué à petit feu, sans nous laisser la moindre chance d'être heureux. Je me suis enfermé dans une dépression et je commence à m'en sortir. Pour mes amis, mais surtout pour moi. Et peut-être aussi pour lui. Il n'aurait pas aimé me voir dans cet état. Quel que soit ce qui te ronge, penses-tu réellement que cela mérite un tel sacrifice de toi ? »

Draco avait baissé la tête et ne répondait pas. Il se contentait de fixer ses chaussures et d'écouter. Harry soupira une nouvelle fois. Il fut tenter de tendre la main, de le serrer contre lui. Cette détresse était insupportable. Il ne supportait pas de voir cet homme qui avait été si fort devenir si effacé, si désespéré. Était-ce que ses amis avaient ressenti en le voyant sombrer chaque jour depuis la mort de Lee ? Si c'était le cas, il comprenait pourquoi Hermione s'était tant acharné.

« Pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu ? demanda Draco, faisant sursauter Harry. N'avons-nous pas toujours été ennemis ?

-Ennemi ? demanda Harry. Je dirais rivaux, pas ennemi. Nous nous sommes souvent affronté, c'est vrai. Pendant de nombreuses années, nous nous sommes méprisés… Mais je mentirais si je disais que je ne te respectais pas. Oh, pas au début. Mais avec le temps, oui. J'ai toujours pensé que tu deviendrais quelqu'un d'influent, de puissant. J'ai été surpris de te trouver à Poudlard, comme simple professeur de potion. Mais au fond, il n'y a rien de honteux à ça. C'est un poste important. Tu as la responsabilité de la maison Serpentard, de l'avenir de nombreux enfant. C'est un poste influent, car tes actes auront des répercutions sur ses enfants. Je me suis vite habituée à cette image. Mais pas à celle-là ! T'es-tu seulement regardé, dernièrement ? Tu es plus mince qu'un fil de fer ! J'ai eu l'impression de porter un enfant, pas un homme. Ce n'est pas toi. Je ne te reconnais pas.

-Pour me reconnaître, il aurait fallu que tu me connaisses, Potter, fit remarquer le blond.

-Je ne te connais pas, c'est vrai, avoua Harry. Mais je sais comment tu devrais être. Et ce n'est pas comme ça.

-Mes insultes te manquent ?

-Non… Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça. Malfoy… Qu'est-ce qui te ronge ?

-Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

-Parce que je m'inquiète, je te l'ai dis ! »

Le professeur de potion leva vers lui un regard froid. Harry déglutit, mais ne flancha pas. Il avait commencé et il irait jusqu'au bout. Même si Malfoy ne le voulait pas.

« Et quoi ? demanda le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Me casser la gueule ? Devenir mon psychomage ? Quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Je veux… t'aider. Puis-je t'aider ? »

Face à lui, Draco eut l'air surpris.

« Tu me demandes l'autorisation, après tout ces longs discours ? »

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise.

« Lorsque… Lee est mort… Et que Hermione a commencé à me persécuter pour m'aider, j'ai détesté ça. Pas parce qu'elle me persécutait, mais plutôt parce qu'elle le faisait sans me le demander. Je n'avais pas envie d'être secouru. Quand on ne veut pas l'être, on ne fait rien pour s'en sortir. Alors je te pose la question… Parce que si tu refuses, ça veut dire que tu ne feras rien pour te sortir de là… Mais si tu acceptes, c'est que tu es conscient d'avoir un problème et surtout… je saurai si je peux vraiment faire quelques choses. Alors ? »

Le blond eut une moue ennuyée.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te dire pourquoi je suis ainsi…

-Je ne te le demande pas.

-Je n'ai pas envie que tu me persécutes.

-Je ne te persécuterai pas.

-Alors que feras-tu ? »

Harry sourit.

« Je t'obligerai à venir manger… Même si ce n'est pour avaler qu'un toast. Je te tiendrai compagnie. Tu manques de compagnie !

-Tu veux devenir mon familier ? »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Pourquoi pas ? dit-il. Les traites-tu bien ?

-Ça dépend l'entretient qu'on doit leur donner…

-Alors c'est simple ! J'ai besoin d'eau, de nourriture, d'exercices physiques, d'air frais au moins une fois par jour, de toilettes, d'une salle de bain et d'un endroit où dormir… »

Malfoy rit.

« Rien sur les vêtements ?

-Je suis un familier pratique ! J'ai déjà tout ! J'ai même un appartement dans le château ! »

Le blond eut un sourire moqueur.

« Et donc, tu serais mon familier…

-Le soir. Plutôt que de te laisser seul dans ton foutu appartement à faire je ne sais quoi. Ou lors de tes après-midi de libre… Les week-ends, aussi.

-Tu n'as rien d'autres à faire que de t'occuper de moi ?

-Oh si, plein ! répondit Harry. Mais… Rien d'aussi intéressant. »

Draco sembla un instant surpris, puis il sourit simplement.

« Alors d'accord. J'accepte ton aide… Mais ne crois pas que je vais t'en être reconnaissant…

-Oh non, surtout pas ! répondit Harry, amusé. Tu peux marcher ou je te porte jusqu'au château ?

-Ta gueule ! »

Harry éclata de rire en le regardant partir, l'air boudeur. Il ne tarda pas à le suivre, content du déroulement des choses.

**oOooOooOo **

Il fallut deux mois à Hermione pour oser questionner Harry. Décembre était déjà bien entamé et Noël approchait. Elle avait bien entendu remarqué que quelque chose se produisait, mais elle n'avait jamais osé en parler avec Harry, sachant combien celui-ci était agacé par sa surveillance constante. Pourtant, après avoir assisté – avec l'ensemble du personnel plus qu'étonné – à une franche conversation amicale entre les deux éternels rivaux de Poudlard, elle se décida à interroger son ami après que le professeur de potion soit parti.

Sautant littéralement sur la chaise libre, elle offrit un sourire à Harry qui le lui rendit. Elle remarqua aussitôt que, même si les autres professeurs discutaient entre eux, tous tendaient l'oreille.

« Harry…, commença-t-elle. Tout va bien, pour toi ?

-Bien sûr, répondit ce dernier, tout en dégustant une part de gâteau au chocolat. Pourquoi ?

-Oh… et bien… tu es souvent avec Malfoy, ces derniers temps…

-Mhmm moui, répondit le brun, tout en avalant une grosse part. Vache, ce que c'est bon, ce truc ! »

Hermione eut un vague sourire. C'était au moins le troisième morceau que son ami reprenait.

« Oui, je vois ça, dit-elle. Dis… Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec lui… Dans ses appartements, sur le terrain de Quidditch, pendant les repas… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-Oh… on discute. On lit. On fait des trucs, quoi.

-Des trucs, dit Hermione. Je vois… Et… Si ce n'est pas trop personnel… Pourquoi faites-vous des trucs ensembles ? »

Harry leva cette fois un sourcil méfiant.

« Pourquoi cette question ? dit-il. Draco a besoin de compagnie. J'ai besoin de compagnie. Alors nous nous… euh… accompagnons ? »

Hermione rit, bien qu'elle ait noté l'emploi inhabituel du prénom.

« C'est une bonne chose, dit-elle. Il a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux.

-C'est le cas, répondit Harry. Il a repris du poids, ça me fait plaisir.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui… Au moins huit kilos, d'après la dernière pesée…

-Tu le pèses ?

-Oui, rit le brun. Au début, il n'était pas d'accord, mais j'ai fini par l'avoir. Et il se remuscle, aussi. Ça lui va beaucoup mieux, je trouve ! Il faisait peur, avant…

-C'est certain…, continua Hermione, se retenant de rire. Et ça lui va mieux !

-Tu trouves, toi aussi ? Demanda Harry, l'air ravi.

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Il est plus… avenant.

-Avenant ? S'exclama Harry. Je dirais qu'il est plus beau ! Son visage est bien mieux avec des formes ! Et ses cheveux semblent même avoir retrouvé de la vitalité !

-Tu m'en diras tant, pouffa Hermione.

-Ben quoi ? demanda son ami. C'est la vérité ! Même ses mains ont changées ! Avant, elles étaient osseuses et squelettiques. Maintenant, elles sont bien plus agréables à regarder.

-Ses mains, hein, dit Hermione. Je vois… »

Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Tu vois quoi ?

-Oh rien, dit-elle, tout en entamant sa propre part de gâteau. Dis-moi, Harry… Est-ce que Malfoy a remarqué que tu le matais ?

-Non, il ne… Quoi ? Mais je ne le mate pas ! »

Hermione éclata de rire. Son ami venait de prendre une teinte si rouge qu'il devait ressembler à un pot de tomate pour les élèves.

« Mais oui, dit-elle.

-C'est la vérité ! s'exclama l'autre. Je l'aide, c'est tout ! Il a besoin de compagnie ! J'ai besoin de compagnie !

-Alors vous vous accompagnez, j'ai compris, répliqua Hermione. Mais, franchement, Harry ! Tu viens de me vanter la beauté de ses mains ! Tu passes tout ton temps libre avec lui ! Ou en tout cas, tout Son temps libre ! Tu blagues avec lui ! Tu veilles sur lui ! N'importe qui aurait remarqué ça ! Je parie que même lui se pose des questions ! »

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Faisait-il vraiment tout ça ? Regardait-il Draco sans arrêt ? Oui, il le regardait. Il voulait qu'il aille mieux, c'était normal ! Hermione imaginait n'importe quoi ! Oui mais… Et si Draco imaginait ça aussi ? Il déglutit. Oh non alors ! Tout sauf ça !

« C'est n'importe quoi ! dit le brun, tout en se levant. Tout le monde ferait mieux d'arrêter de se faire des idées, car tout le monde a tord. D'un, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier Lee, de deux, même si c'était le cas, je ne le ferais pas avec Malfoy ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, Hermione…

-Tu vas voir Draco ? demanda-t-elle, moqueuse !

-Exactem… Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! »

Et, furieux, Harry quitta la Grande Salle.

**oOooOooOo**

Le soir même, comme chaque soir depuis leur discussion, Harry se retrouva dans les appartements de Draco. C'était un soir lecture. Il l'avait deviné en entrant et en sentant la douce odeur du thé et de la lavande. Draco aimait ces odeurs. Il les trouvait propice à la lecture et Harry savait à présent que lorsqu'il les sentait, c'était que son ami allait rester muet toute la soirée, le nez plongé dans un livre.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas envie de lire, il s'y contraignit. Il sélectionna un des ouvrages de Draco et commença à le lire. Pourtant, à chaque phrase, il relevait la tête pour observer l'homme assis en face de lui. Bien sûr, Malfoy était beau. Bien sûr, son caractère était agréable. Bien sûr, il aimait passer du temps avec lui. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il n'osait pas imaginer que le blond puisse penser qu'il s'intéressait à lui. Car ce n'était pas le cas. Du tout ! Et s'il le croyait ? Que devrait-il faire, alors ? Devait-il entamer une discussion à ce sujet ?

À force de relever la tête, de soupirer et de gigoter, Harry attira l'attention de son compagnon. Celui-ci referma son livre, prit sa tasse de thé dont il but une gorgée puis se tourna vers lui.

« Quel est le problème, Harry ? », demanda-t-il.

Le brun releva la tête, constatant qu'il avait toute l'attention de Draco.

« Je n'ai aucun problème, dit-il, mal à l'aise.

-Menteur, répondit l'autre. Tu gigotes, tu me fixes, tu soupires… Si tu n'as pas envie de lire, rien ne t'empêche de sortir de mes appartements et de me laisser tranquille. Cela dit, quelque chose me dit que tu as un problème vis-à-vis de moi. Et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir lequel… »

Harry gigota de plus belle. Il finit par soupirer et refermer son livre qu'il posa sur la tablette proche de son fauteuil.

« Hermione… Hermione pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, dit-il.

-Et ce n'est pas le cas ? Demanda Draco.

-Non ! s'exclama vivement Harry. Pas du tout ! »

Face à lui, le blond eut un sourire moqueur.

« Alors pourquoi ça t'inquiète ? Si tu estimes qu'il n'y a rien entre nous, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter des racontars des autres. C'est normal que ton amie pense qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous. Nous sommes célibataires. Nous n'avons pas de préférences spécifiques des sexes. Et nous passons tous les deux notre temps libre ensembles. N'importe qui penserait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous.

-C'est ce que tu crois ? » demanda courageusement Harry.

Le sourire de Draco se fit rêveur.

« Je le crois, dit-il. Je pense qu'il y a entre nous un échange mutuel et amical. Nous sommes ensembles, dans le sens ou nous nous… accompagnons, comme tu le dis si bien, dans notre solitude respective. Nous sommes… Ce que tu pourrais qualifier d'amis. Bien sûr, qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Pour qu'il ne doive rien se passer, nous devrions ne pas nous voir. Maintenant, cela dépend de ce que sous-entend le 'quelque chose'. Pour moi, il sous-entend de l'amitié. Du respect. De l'attention. Rien d'autre.

-Ah, répondit Harry.

-Déçu ? demanda Draco, amusé.

-Quoi ? Non, pas du tout ! répondit le brun. Mais… j'avais peur que tu ne crois…

-Que je ne crois que tu me dragues ? demanda son vis-à-vis. Sincèrement, Harry… Si tu devais me draguer, alors tu es un très mauvais Dragueur. En outre, je ne pourrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi. Soulagé ? »

Harry le fixa un moment.

« Soulagé, mais offensé. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas sortir avec quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Draco prit un long moment avant de répondre. Il l'observa, penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air amusé. Harry recommença à gigoter, gêner.

« Nous sommes trop différents, finit par dire le blond. Ça ne pourrait pas fonctionner, entre nous.

-Nous sommes capables d'être amis. Nous pourrions être amants !

-Tenté ? Demanda Draco, riant. Non, Harry. Nous ne pourrions pas. Trop de choses nous séparent.

-Comme quoi ?

-Les proches, pour commencer. Tu es ami avec les Weasley. En supposant que nous soyons en couple, penses-tu que ceux-ci accepteraient notre union ? Je ne le crois pas. Ils me haïssent pour ce que je leur ai fait. Ça ne pourrait pas coller. Je n'ai pas de proches à proprement parler. Il me reste quelques vagues connaissances que je pourrais appeler amis si nous n'étions pas si embourber dans les principes de la haute société dans laquelle nous avons baigné toute notre enfance. Et eux non plus n'accepteraient pas notre relation. Ce facteur, aussi simple soit-il, suffirait à nous empêcher d'être un couple.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry. Si je voulais, je pourrais faire en sorte que les Weasley t'aiment. Il suffirait qu'ils passent du temps avec toi. Tu n'es pas désagréable, quand on apprend à te connaître. Quant à tes proches… Tu ne les qualifies même pas d'amis… Alors peu importe ! Mais ils t'importent, justement. Alors je suppose que je ferais de mon mieux pour être accepté par eux…

-Peut-être, oui, répondit Draco. Mais ça ne serait pas suffisant. D'autres choses s'opposent à notre éventuelle mise en couple.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda Harry.

-Le désir, dit le blond, souriant. Tu ne me désires pas, que je sache ? Moi non plus, dit-il, après qu'Harry ait secoué la tête vivement. Un couple ne peut pas se former sans désir. Il n'y a pas de passion, entre nous. Juste de l'amitié.

-Il aurait pu y en avoir…

-Certes, répondit Draco. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-D'autres facteurs ? demanda Harry.

-Oui… Même si je ne saurais les énumérer. Nous ne sommes simplement pas… 'Collable'.

-Pas 'collable' ?

-Oui. Un peu comme… un aimant. Je suis un aimant, tu es du bois. Un aimant ne tient pas sur du bois. Ce n'est pas jouable. Ce n'est pas… ça ne se fera pas, tout simplement.

-Je vois, dit Harry, souriant. Je suis content d'avoir eu cette conversation.

-Moi aussi, répondit Draco. Elle fut très instructive. J'ignorais que tu t'inquiétais tant du regard des autres. Si les on dits te dérangent, tu peux cesser de venir me voir. »

Harry sursauta. Il fixa un instant l'homme en face de lui. Son regard était impénétrable.

« Que veux-tu dire ?

-Simplement que tu ne dois pas te sentir obliger de venir me voir. Je vais mieux. Tu n'as donc plus à t'inquiéter. »

Harry cligna un instant des yeux.

« Je pensais que ces moments te faisaient plaisir.

-C'est le cas, répondit Draco. Mais tu sais qu'ils continueront à jaser. Ils le feront d'autant plus si tu ne cesses de venir. Alors si cela te gêne tant, cesse de venir me voir. Je ne t'oblige pas à supporter ça. »

Harry sourit.

« Je sais, dit-il. Je m'en fiche, de ce qu'ils pensent. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu ne pensais pas comme eux.

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Je suis content de le savoir. »

Le blond hocha la tête et reprit son livre.

« Bien… alors si cela est clair, je lis. »

Harry sourit et reprit son propre livre. Pourtant, il ne put s'en empêcher. Lorsque Draco fut replongé dans sa lecture, il releva la tête. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait la vague impression que quelque chose de capital lui avait échappé.

**oOooOooOo**

Noël… C'était une période magnifique, tout particulièrement à Poudlard. Même si le temps ne s'y prêtait pas, la neige recouvrait toujours tout. Les décorations étaient disposées intelligemment par les elfes et tout semblait enchanteur. Chaque appartement bénéficiait de son propre sapin et Harry fut heureux de découvrir le sien, dans son appartement, en revenant d'un entraînement de Quidditch. Bien sûr, il redoutait de célébrer cette fête sans Lee, mais les Weasley avaient réglé son problème en l'invitant. Entouré de monde, il ne pourrait que se sentir bien !

Les élèves avaient déjà déserté le château et la majorité des professeurs profitaient de la paix qu'ils avaient gagnée avec leur départ. Harry, lui, n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que cela faisait un grand changement pour son emploi du temps, mais comme le disait Draco, il avait le poste le plus 'pantouflard' de Poudlard !

« Que vas-tu faire, pour Noël ? »

C'était le soir, comme toujours. Ils étaient installés dans leur fauteuil respectif et discutaient tranquillement lorsque Harry se décida à poser la question. Les appartements de Draco étaient les seuls à ne pas avoir de sapin. Le brun trouvait cela déprimant.

« Rien, répondit le blond.

-Rien ? s'étonna Harry.

-Rien, répéta Draco. Bien entendu, j'ai reçu quelques vagues invitations. Mais j'estime que Noël est une fête familiale. Je resterai donc ici.

-Tout seul ? demanda le brun.

-Tout seul, répondit Draco. D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'aller déterrer mes proches et de me faire une soirée nécrophile…

-Très drôle, grogna Harry. Pourquoi es-tu toujours seul ? Pourquoi… Tu ne te trouves personnes ? »

Draco le regarda en coin. Il eut un vague sourire.

« Mais voyons, Harry chéri. Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi… »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis leur conversation au sujet des rumeurs courant sur eux, Draco ne cessait de se moquer de lui.

« Arrêtes avec ça ! dit-il. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi ? »

Draco soupira.

« Et bien, je suppose que je n'en ai pas envie, répondit-il. Je n'aime pas la solitude, je dois l'admettre. Je suis heureux que tu sois venu à Poudlard et d'avoir un… accompagnateur, comme tu dis si bien. Mais… Je ne serais pas à l'aise, avec quelqu'un. Il me faut du temps pour développer un sentiment quelconque envers quelqu'un. Si je devais sortir, rencontrer du monde… Je sais que ça ne se passerait pas bien.

-Ça se passera bien, si tu fais en sorte que ça se passe bien…

-Non, ça ne se passera pas bien, décréta le blond. Ça ne se passe jamais bien…

-Tu as déjà eu des rendez-vous ? »

Le blond siffla et but un peu. Il finit par répondre.

« Bien sûr que oui ! M'as-tu bien regardé ? Je suis beau ! Désirable ! Ce n'est pas parce que je te laisse indifférent que je fais cet effet-là à tout le monde. J'ai tendance à attirer l'attention, en vérité, lorsque je me déplace en société. Mais la majorité des personnes voulant sortir avec moi sont… Rebutées par mon caractère.

-Alors change-le ! »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Veux-tu me caser, Harry ? demanda-t-il. Je ne changerai pas mon caractère. J'estime qu'une relation s'établi d'abord par une compréhension de la personne. Si quelqu'un n'est pas capable de voir au-delà de mes façades, alors ce quelqu'un ne m'intéresse pas.

-Leur laisses-tu la chance de voir au-delà de tes façades ?

-T'ai-je laissé une chance de voir au-delà de mes façades ? »

Harry sursauta. Il le regarda un instant, surpris.

« Oui, dit-il. Oui, je crois qu'on peut dire que tu me l'as laissé…

-Alors tu as ta réponse. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'ouvert, Harry. Cela me prend du temps, pour accepter de consacrer du temps à une personne. Pour accepter de la fréquenter régulièrement. La majorité des gens de notre société veulent aller trop vite. Ils voudraient s'envoyer en l'air dès le premier soir. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Je suis quelqu'un qui prend son temps. Je prends le temps de connaître quelqu'un, je prends le temps de me révéler. Je prends le temps de laisser mes sentiments se dévoiler. D'apprendre ses sentiments. Et c'est seulement lorsque j'estime que nous pouvons passer au stade supérieur que je le fais ! »

Harry eut un sourire.

« Tu es un Prince Charmant », dit-il.

Draco en avala son thé de travers.

« Prince Charmant ? dit-il. Non, les princes charmants n'existent pas. J'ai mes défauts et mes qualités. Tu connais déjà mes défauts, je crois. Et même ce que tu qualifies de charmant chez moi sont des défauts, pour les relations amoureuses. Personne n'a la patience d'attendre, personne n'a envie de patienter. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, tous ont eu envie de moi bien trop rapidement…

-Beaucoup d'homme en seraient heureux.

-Je le suis, confessa Draco. J'aime me savoir désirable. Et ne crois pas que je ne ressente pas de désirs. Loin de là. Il m'est arrivé d'avoir plus de relations sexuelles en une semaine qu'un satyre ! Mais ce temps-là est terminé. J'aspire à me caser. Pas à m'envoyer en l'air. Ce n'est pas le cas de la majorité des gens que je rencontre, malheureusement.

-Tu devrais leur donner cette envie, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être, répondit le blond. Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ? N'étais-tu pas censé déplorer ma solitude pour la fête de Noël ? À moins que tu n'aies un proche intéressé par moi ? Ou tu t'assures que je ne risque pas de t'être infidèle ? »

Il lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur qui fit rire Harry.

« Soit, si tu préfères que je déplore ta solitude pour Noël…

-Je préfère amplement ! »

Harry rit de plus belle face à son air moqueur.

« Et pour la nouvelle année ?

-Là, c'est différent, déclara Draco. La nouvelle année n'est pas une fête familiale. De mon point de vue, bien entendu. Je serai probablement plus disposé à me rendre quelque part…

-Tu ne sais pas où ?

-Pas encore, non, répondit le blond. Parfois, je vais aux Trois Balais. Il y a une bonne ambiance, le soir du nouvel an. Si je veux un peu plus de sobriété et de classe, je réponds positivement à une des nombreuses invitations de la haute société. Et si je veux de la tranquillité, alors je reste ici.

-Tout seul ?

-Tout seul ! »

Le brun secoua la tête.

« Que dirais-tu de fêter la nouvelle année avec moi ? »

Draco leva un sourcil et le regarda.

« Tous seuls ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Harry. Mais… Enfin, il y a de grandes chances pour que je sois invité par les Weasley, alors…

-Alors nous ne le fêterons pas ensemble.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda le brun. Je leur demanderai pendant la fête de Noël. Je suis certain qu'ils diront oui.

-C'est beau de rêver !

-Ils diront oui !

-C'est cela ! »

**oOooOooOo**

« TU VEUX QUOI ? », s'exclama Ron, stupéfait.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Autour d'eux, l'intégralité de la famille Weasley écoutait leur discussion, attentif.

« Je veux que Draco viennent fêter la nouvelle année avec nous. Je sais qu'il n'est pas forcément le bienvenu ici, mais je peux vous jurer qu'il n'est pas mauvais. Il est froid et distant, au premier abord, mais avec le temps… il apparaît plus sympathique. En outre… Il fête déjà Noël tout seul ! Je ne veux pas qu'il fête la nouvelle année de la même manière

-Tout seul ? demanda Madame Weasley, l'air attristé.

-Tout seul ! » répliqua Harry, l'air désolé.

Hermione se mit à glousser.

« Oh, Harry… Tu veux pouvoir l'embrasser à minuit ?

-Quoi ? hurlèrent Ron et Harry.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! répliqua le second. Arrête avec ça, Hermione, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je ne ressens rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Draco.

-Mais oui, Harry, mais oui, répliqua son amie, amusée.

-C'est la vérité ! cingla Harry. Nous en avons discuté, après que tu aies sous-entendu ça, il y a quelques semaines. Draco m'a affirmé qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, autre que de l'amitié. Et, je le cite : 'Nous ne sommes pas 'collable''.

-'Collable' ? demanda Hermione.

-Peu importe, dit Harry, remuant la main. Peut-il oui ou non venir pour la nouvelle année ?

-Oui, répondit Madame Weasley.

-Oui, dirent les jumeaux en cœur.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne viendrait pas ! intervint Monsieur Weasley. Nous avons invité plein d'amis, pour cette occasion. Une personne de plus ou de moins…

-Je veux bien, dit Bill.

-Moi aussi, dit Ginny.

-Sans problème, intervint Charlie.

-Je m'en fiche, dit Percy.

-Et bien pas moi ! Grogna Ron.

-Allons, Ron ! s'exclama Madame Weasley. Il risque de passer toutes les fêtes TOUT SEUL !

-Et alors ?

-Alors c'est une période de partage, Ronald, grogna sa mère. Donc, il viendra et TU seras très aimable avec lui.

-Fais chier ! Aïe, maman ! »

Toutes les personnes présentent éclatèrent de rire.

**oOooOooOo**

« BONNE ANNÉÉEEE ! »

Des 'Pang' retentirent et une pluie de confettis se répandit sous l'immense chapiteau dressé dans le jardin des Weasley. Chapiteau magiquement agrandi, d'ailleurs.

« BONNE ANNÉÉEEEE ! »

Tout le monde s'enlaçait et s'embrassait. L'alcool coulait à flot et les vœux y allaient bon train.

« T'sais, Malfoy… J't'aime bien, finalement ! »

Draco regarda vaguement un Ronald Weasley complètement bourré appuyé contre son épaule.

« Ravi de l'apprendre… Weasley…

-'Pelle moi Ron, on est Pote, maintenant ! »

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur vers un Harry mort de rire.

« Soit… Ron. Ravi de savoir que nous sommes 'potes'.

-Ouais, on est pote ! À la vie, à la mort ! Pis t'es pas si chiant, 'Ry avait raison. »

Le blond jeta un regard amusé au brun qui secouait la tête, tentant de se remettre de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies changé d'avis… Ron, répondit Draco, souriant.

-Sourire te rend beau, en plus ! » intervint soudain Charlie Weasley.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui et sourirent en le voyant pouffer face au comportement de Ron.

« Tu permets, Ron, dit-il, tout en le décollant d'un Draco reconnaissant. Bonne année, Draco. »

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Autour d'eux, des hoquets se firent entendre.

« Cool ! On va être frères, finalement ! s'exclama Ron.

-Ron, tu es ridicule ! intervint Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un baisé !

-Et alors ? C'était qu'un baisé aussi, entre Ginny et Neville ! 'Sont marié, maintenant ! »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Sauf Harry qui fixait le couple enlacé. Draco se sépara finalement de Charlie.

« Tu as une façon de fêter bonne année étrange, Weasley…

-Charlie, répondit ce dernier. On est 'pote', non ? »

Draco sourit.

« Pote ? Tu embrasses tous tes potes ? »

Charlie rit.

« Seulement ceux qui sont mignons… »

Draco rit à son tour. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry qui sursauta.

« Tu peux faire pareil, tu sais ? dit-elle.

-Hermione, arrêtes avec tes sous-entendu foireux !

-Ben quoi ? dit-elle. Je vais le faire, moi ! Bonne année Draco ! »

Elle attrapa alors le blond et l'embrassa. Ron avala sa bière de travers et Draco sembla avaler une pastèque.

« Bonne année, Hermione, dit-il, tout en se séparant d'elle.

-Moi aussi ! s'exclamèrent Fred et George. Bonne année Malfoy ! »

Et tour à tour, ils l'embrassèrent, faisant rire toute la foule. Draco riait aussi, les lèvres rougies par tant de baisers. En voyant Ron s'approcher, il leva pourtant les mains en signe de protection.

« Ouf, non, … Ron. Je ne pense pas que cela soit… »

Mais Ron l'embrassa à son tour.

« Bonne année Draco ! » dit-il, riant.

Le blond secoua la tête, semblant choqué.

« Et bien, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry. Je dois admettre qu'il n'y a pas autant d'ambiance aux Trois Balais ! »

Harry sourit tout en se postant face à lui.

« Je t'avais dit que tu t'amuserais ! dit-il. Bonne année ! »

Et tout en étendant son dos au maximum pour l'atteindre, il l'embrassa à son tour, déclenchant un tollé d'applaudissements et de sifflements.

« Euh… Bonne année à toi aussi, répondit Draco, gêné. Tu es conscient que tu viens de fournir de l'eau au moulin de Granger ?

-Hermione, intervint cette dernière.

-Oui, Hermione, corrigea Draco.

-De l'eau à son moulin ? demanda Harry. Bien sûr que non ! Tu es sous une branche de gui ! »

Draco sursauta et leva la tête. Il rit pourtant et se hâta de s'en écarter.

« Voilà donc le pourquoi de tous ses baisers ! dit-il. Je commençais à craindre une quelconque orgie… »

Les rires se firent de nouveau entendre.

**oOooOooOo**

La rentrée scolaire… Harry ne savait pas s'il était heureux de voir revenir tous les élèves ou non. Bien sûr, il s'amusait bien à Poudlard, mais les vacances avaient été excellentes ! Enfin, presque excellente ! Il n'avait pas apprécié le harcèlement de certaines personnes concernant une potentielle relation avec un certain professeur de potion blond.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'admets pas, Harry ? demanda Hermione. Tu as apprécié le baiser que tu lui as donné. Tu l'apprécie tout court ! Accepte-le ! Tu es en train de tomber amoureux de lui !

-Le jour où je serai amoureux de Draco Malfoy, il pleuvra des crapauds !

-Mais ça peut s'arranger, ça, tu sais ? demanda son amie.

-Hermione, Merde à la fin ! »

Le soir de la rentrée ne fut pas différent. Profitant – encore – de l'absence de Draco, Hermione était venue taquiner Harry qui avait fini par quitter la Grande Salle, énervé. Il était allé – comme d'habitude – dans les appartements de Draco. Pourtant, quand il entra, quelque chose avait changé. Une légère musique se faisait entendre et, contrairement à son habitude, le blond n'était pas sagement assis dans son fauteuil, mais étalé dans son canapé, sur le ventre. Son visage était caché dans un coussin, si bien que Harry se demanda s'il dormait ou non. Il hésita un long moment quand à ce qu'il devait faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Harry ? demanda Draco. Une invitation ?

-Excuse-moi, répondit le brun. Je ne savais pas si tu dormais ou non…

-Non, je ne dors pas, dit Draco, tout en dégageant sa tête du coussin. Je me détendais un peu.

-Tu n'es pas venu manger, signala le brun, tout en allant s'installer dans son fauteuil.

-Je me suis fait apporter de quoi manger, répondit le blond, toujours couché. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre les élèves aujourd'hui… Je les entends bien assez pendant l'année ! »

Harry sourit en réponse.

« Et toi ? demanda Draco, tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir. Tu as encore fui Hermione ?

-Oui, répondit-il en soufflant. Elle m'énerve !

-Sors avec quelqu'un », dit le blond.

Harry sursauta.

« Quoi ?

-Sors avec quelqu'un. Elle cessera de te taquiner à mon sujet.

-Mais je ne veux sortir avec personne ! s'exclama Harry. Je… Je veux juste être seul. Faire mon deuil tranquille. Et si je dois un jour me remettre avec quelqu'un, ça se fera naturellement ! Pas… pas avec cette emmerdeuse qui me pousse toujours à faire un pas de plus. »

Draco eut un sourire amusé.

« Tu sais… je pense qu'elle ne te laissera pas tranquille tant que tu ne seras pas avec quelqu'un. Elle a besoin d'être sûre que tu vas bien.

-Je vais bien ! répondit Harry. Mais c'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant l'air incrédule de Draco. Je mange. Je ris ! Je souris. Je vis ! Ce n'était pas ce que je faisais, avant. C'est déjà bien, non ?

-Tu as toujours ton horloge ? demanda Draco.

-Mon horloge ?

-Oui, ton horloge. L'horloge qui indique 'décédé'… »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Oui, je l'ai encore...

-Alors tu ne vas pas bien. »

Harry releva la tête, l'air en colère.

« Je vais bien ! dit-il. Vraiment ! »

Draco eut un vague sourire. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui était sa chambre. Harry le regarda y disparaître. Il entendit un bruit, suivit d'un autre. Puis le blond réapparut, tenant une horloge en main. Il la tendit à Harry. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en la voyant. C'était une horloge magique, tout comme la sienne. Il n'y avait que trois aiguilles. Deux étaient pointées sur 'décédé', une autre indiquait 'au travail' et portait le nom de Draco.

« Je l'ai longtemps laissé dans mon salon, confia le blond, tout en allant s'installer. Entendre son tic tac, voir les aiguilles… J'avais envie qu'elles changent de place. J'avais envie que celle de mon père indique 'au travail' et celle de ma mère 'à la maison' ou 'Shopping'. Mais elles n'ont jamais bougées. Elles sont toujours restées immobiles. »

Harry sentit ses yeux le brûler. Il tenta vaguement de contenir ses larmes, alors que ses mains se resserraient sur l'horloge, mais il n'y parvint pas. Draco n'eut pourtant pas la réaction qu'il craignait. Il ne se leva pas et ne le prit pas dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait Hermione ou Ron.

« L'aiguille ne bougera pas, Harry, dit-il. Tu auras beau la fixer, tu auras beau la supplier, même l'enchanter. Elle ne bougera plus. Elle ne reviendra pas sur 'à la maison' ou 'au travail'. Tu dois te faire une raison. Tant que tu n'accepteras pas ça, tu n'iras pas bien. L'aiguille ne bougera plus jamais. Accepte-le et décroche-la. Enferme-la dans une armoire, ou brûle-la. Comme tu le souhaites. Mais accepte-le. »

Harry hoqueta, sanglotant sur l'horloge de la famille Malfoy.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-il. Je ne veux pas. Je veux qu'elle bouge. Encore… Et encore… Et encore ! Je veux qu'elle bouge !

-Je sais, répondit le blond. Mais elle ne bougera plus. Tu le sais. La fixer et espérer… T'enfermer dans ce rêve… ça ne changera rien. Elle ne bougera plus. »

Harry pleura plus encore.

« Ce n'est pas juste, dit-il d'une petite voix. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ? »

Draco soupira. Il se leva et lui prit l'horloge des mains pour la déposer sur la table basse et s'agenouiller devant lui. Harry se mordit la lèvre, tentant de contenir ses larmes et Draco lui fit un sourire.

« Ne te retiens pas. Hurle si tu veux. Pleure autant que tu veux. Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Si tu ne veux pas de mes bras, je ne te les donnerai pas. Si tu ne veux pas de paroles, je ne parlerai pas. Pleure ici tant que tu veux. Hurles, cries, frappe-moi même si tu veux. Fais ce que tu veux. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un gémissement désespéré sortit de sa bouche. Il haleta un long moment avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux de Draco. Celui-ci ne bougea pourtant pas. Harry s'accrocha à lui alors, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

« Serre-moi, murmura-t-il. Je veux de tes bras. S'il te plait. Aide-moi ! »

Draco obéit. Il passa doucement ses bras autour de lui et le pressa contre lui avec force.

« Je vais t'aider, répondit-il. Parce que tu m'as aidé. Et que je le veux également. Mais tu sais que je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne le veux pas…

-Je ne peux pas, répondit Harry. Je ne peux pas enlever cette horloge… Je…

-Je sais, répondit Draco. Je le sais bien. Mais d'ici la fin de l'année… Tu l'enlèveras. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il continua de pleurer un long moment, serrant Draco contre lui, le visage enterré dans sa chemise. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça ! Il voulait juste pleurer. Se laisser aller à évacuer toute cette douleur qu'il contenait en lui depuis si longtemps. Il voulait tellement que Lee soit là. L'entendre rire et sourire. Mais il ne serait plus jamais là. Il était mort, il ne pourrait rien y changer. Il voulait tellement… Il ne savait même plus quoi.

Peut-être voulait-il juste rester là ? À pleurer contre Draco.

« Je suis bien ici, dit-il. S'il te plait…

-D'accord, répondit Draco. D'accord. »

Harry continua de pleurer. Encore et encore.

**oOooOooOo**

C'était agréable. Agréable d'avoir un corps contre lequel se blottir, agréable de sentir des bras autour de soi, une respiration chaude parcourant ses cheveux. C'était même délicieux et Harry n'aurait échangé ça pour rien au monde. Le lit était confortable et l'étreinte protectrice. Il se sentait bien. Et chose plus plaisante encore : il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté entre lui et l'homme qui le tenait. Ils étaient amis. Ils avaient sagement dormi dans le même lit. Comme deux amis. C'était vraiment bien.

Ouvrant les yeux, Harry tomba sur le visage encore endormi de Draco Malfoy. Il sourit tout en se redressant. Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils dormaient dans le même lit. Amicalement, bien entendu. Et bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit à Hermione. Elle était déjà assez agaçante comme ça avec Draco. Elle ne comprendrait de toute façon pas qu'il avait simplement besoin de l'amitié du professeur de potion. Au moins, ainsi, il était tranquille. Il ne faisait pas de cauchemar, quand il était avec Draco. Il n'écoutait pas le tic tac de l'horloge jusqu'à deux heures du matin. Non. Il rejoignait son ami le soir. Ils passaient la soirée à lire, discuter. Ou alors, Draco corrigeait des copies ou concoctait des potions et Harry le regardait faire. C'était apaisant. Puis ils allaient dormir. En toute amitié ! Et il adorait ça.

Depuis leur discussion sur l'horloge, il se sentait mieux. Vraiment mieux. Il se sentait allégé. Oh, il n'arrivait toujours pas à se débarrasser de son vieux coucou. Et même si Draco affirmait qu'il le jetterait avant la fin de l'année, il en doutait fortement. Mais bon… Il lui restait encore trois mois avant le mois de juin. Merlin savait ce qu'il pouvait se passer en trois mois !

« Draco ! dit-il, secouant ce dernier. Réveil-toi ! »

Le blond grogna dans son sommeil. Harry avait été amusé de découvrir que son ancien ennemi n'était définitivement pas du matin. Il adorait dormir et faisait parfois tout pour prolonger sa nuit de 'cinq petites minutes' qui se terminaient généralement en 'une heure de plus'. Mais depuis que Harry était là, Draco n'avait plus d'autre choix. Il était obligé de se lever et d'aller déjeuner. L'absence du blond lors de ce moment important était d'ailleurs uniquement due à son amour du repos.

« Allez, le beau au bois dormant ! On se lève ! Ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher le directeur pour qu'il t'embrasse ! »

Draco grogna une fois de plus.

« Ne pourrais-tu pas te lever en silence et me laisser dormir ? demanda-t-il. Tu es le familier humain le plus agaçant que j'ai jamais eu !

-Je suis le seul familier humain que tu aies eu !

-Alors ça, je parierais pas, si j'étais toi ! »

Harry eut un sourire. Draco était terriblement mystérieux sur sa vie sentimentale. Harry savait qu'il avait été un coureur à une époque, puis qu'il s'était calmé car il désirait se caser, mais il ignorait totalement quel était son genre de personne (on ne pouvait pas dire de femme, ni d'homme, vu que Draco ne s'arrêtait pas au sexe, mais bel et bien à la personnalité), ni s'il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de fréquenter personne. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qui avait enfermé Draco dans une solitude si terrifiante. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Tant qu'il restait son ami.

« Allez, lève toi, fainéant ! dit-il, tout en bondissant du lit. Il te reste une demi-heure pour te doucher et te préparer avant le petit déjeuner.

-Va en enfer, réveil matin ébouriffé ! »

Harry éclata de rire. Il tira pourtant sur la couverture dans laquelle le blond s'était enroulé pour se protéger de lui, le laissant seul sur le grand lit deux personnes avec deux oreillers.

« Tu es un emmerdeur, grogna Draco, tout en se levant.

-L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt ! répliqua Harry. Lève-toi le crabe, la mer monte ! »

En réponse à ça, Draco leva les yeux au ciel tout en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Harry rit encore et se dirigea vers le salon où il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité.

« On se retrouve au déjeuner, Draco ! À tout à l'heure !

-C'est ça !

-Et ne te recouche pas !

-Dehors ! »

Harry enfila sa cape et partit en riant de plus belle.

**oOooOooOo**

Le mois de Mars était un moment agréable, selon Harry. L'hiver, bien qu'encore présent, laissait doucement place au printemps. La pluie s'écoulait sans fin sur le pays et quelques vagues éclaircies se faisaient voir de temps en temps. Et par-dessus tout, la nature renaissait, lentement mais sûrement. Il adorait cette saison.

Malgré les moqueries d'Hermione, il avait proposé à Draco de l'accompagner à Prés-Au-Lard, ce que le blond avait accepté, remarquant qu'il n'avait presque plus de romans à lire. Harry avait secoué la tête en le traitant d'asocial et le blond avait levé les yeux au ciel.

Ils marchaient alors doucement le long du chemin menant au village, dans un silence qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

« Que vas-tu faire, l'année prochaine ? demanda brusquement Draco, faisant sursauter son voisin.

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry. Je crois… Que je vais essayer de me trouver un travail. Rester seul dans ma grande maison… Ce n'est pas… saint. »

Le blond sourit et hocha de la tête, semblant approuver.

« Tu devrais la vendre, dit-il.

-Vendre ? demanda Harry, surpris. Ma maison ? Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit Draco. Ici, tu es en paix. Tu n'es pas entouré de tes souvenirs. Sauf ton horloge, mais tu passes plus de temps dans mes appartements que dans les tiens, donc, ça ne compte pas. Chez toi, tu n'auras que ça. Des souvenirs, des souvenirs et encore des souvenirs. Ce n'est pas mieux que l'horloge. »

Harry sembla y réfléchir un long moment.

« C'est bizarre, dit-il. Mais je crois que tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, répliqua Draco. Tu vas la vendre ?

-… Oui. Je vais le faire. »

Le blond approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu m'aideras ? » demanda Harry, tout en attrapant sa main.

Draco la serra brièvement puis s'en dégagea.

« Tu sais bien que oui. »

**oOooOooOo**

Cela n'avait pas été facile. De faire les cartons. De vendre les meubles qu'il ne pouvait garder sous peine d'être hanté de souvenirs. Et de donner les affaires de Lee. Il avait pleuré très souvent. Et faire visiter la maison avait épuisé ses dernières forces. Après l'avoir vendue, il s'était jeté dans le canapé des appartements de Draco et y était resté un long moment, silencieux, le visage caché dans un coussin. Son ami n'avait rien dit. Il s'était contenté de lire son livre. Harry lui en avait été très reconnaissant.

C'était un mois d'horreur. Un mois de difficultés. C'était si dur de se débarrasser de tout ça. Mais c'était bon, aussi. Il se sentait libérer. Comme si sa maison, ses meubles avaient été des chaînes. Il avait vendu ses chaînes à d'autres personnes. Lui n'en avait plus besoin. À présent, il avait juste besoin de son ami qui continuait de lire son livre.

« Draco ? dit-il.

-Mhmm ? demanda ce dernier, ses yeux parcourant encore les lignes de son livre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis, ce soir ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« _Si c'est un homme_, Primo Levi… »

Harry sourit. Draco n'avait pas lâché ce livre depuis qu'il l'avait acheté. La veille, il avait été surpris en le découvrant, les yeux rouges, tandis qu'il parcourait encore son nouveau roman.

« C'est bien ?

-C'est une histoire vrai, répondit Draco, tout en refermant son livre après y avoir placé son signet. Sur les camps de concentration. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu aimes ce genre de livre ?

-Oui et non, répondit Draco. J'aime, car il témoigne d'une époque. Il nous oblige à y faire face. Et je déteste, car… ce n'est pas agréable de regarder ça. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Pourquoi tu ne lis pas quelque chose de plus amusant ?

-Parce que je l'ai acheté, répondit Draco. Et parce que je l'ai commencé. Et parce que… Je ne sais pas. J'ai envie de savoir la fin.

-Tu la connais, la fin, signala Harry. Si l'auteur raconte, c'est qu'il s'en est sorti…

-Je veux savoir comment… »

Le brun approuva encore une fois.

« Tu lis à voix hautes ? »

Le blond releva la tête. Il hésita une seconde puis rouvrit son livre et continua sa lecture à haute voix. Harry ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir.

**oOooOooOo**

« Je t'en prie, Harry ! s'énerva Hermione. Admets-le, bon dieu ! Je ne crois pas que ça te tuera. Tu ne seras pas foudroyer sur place ! Aucun démon ne va surgir pour te damner si tu l'admets ! Tu es amoureux de Draco ! »

Harry grinça des dents.

« Non, je ne le suis pas !

-Harry ! s'énerva son amie. Tu le dévisages sans arrêt. Tu parles avec lui tout le temps. Tu es avec lui à chaque instant ! Tu dors avec lui ! Même s'il ne se passe rien, c'est presque comme si tu vivais avec lui ! Pourquoi tu ne l'avoues pas simplement ! Tu l'aimes ! Dis-le une bonne fois, merde !

-Je l'aime beaucoup, dit Harry. Mais pas comme… Comme je pourrais aimer un amant. Ou un compagnon. Je l'aime comme un ami.

-C'est ça ! Et moi, je suis Reine d'Angleterre ! La fin de l'année approche. Ose seulement me dire que ça ne t'angoisse pas de savoir que vous ne vous verrez plus autant une fois les vacances arrivées !

-Et pourquoi on ne se verrait plus autant une fois les vacances arrivées ?

-Parce que Draco part en vacances quelque part chaque année ! Et à moins que tu ne l'accompagne, ce dont je doute, tu ne le verras plus pendant deux mois !... Harry ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout blanc ! »

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il déglutit vaguement. Ne plus voir Draco pendant deux mois… ?

« Tu comprends enfin ? Demanda Hermione. Cette année est exceptionnelle, Harry. Ça me fait mal de te le dire, mais c'est comme ça ! L'année prochaine, madame Bibine revient et toi non. Tu te trouveras un travail, tu habiteras loin d'ici et tu ne le verras plus autant… Il aura sa vie et toi la tienne… Peut-être même qu'il rencontrera quelqu'un…

-Tais-toi ! gronda Harry.

-Harry, tu sais que je dis la vérité. Accepte-le !

-SILENCE ! »

Il partit presque en courant de la Grande Salle, sous l'œil surpris des élèves et des autres professeurs. Hermione soupira. C'était pas gagné !

**oOooOooOo**

« Tu en fais une tête », fit remarquer Draco.

Il était assis dans son fauteuil habituel, occupé à lire. Comme toujours, l'odeur de lavande et de thé. Celui-ci fumait sur la tablette de Draco et il tenait entre ses mains un autre livre. _La plage d'Ostende_, pus lire Harry avant que le blond ne referme son ouvrage qu'il posa.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda ce dernier.

-Tu vas partir en vacances ? questionna Harry.

-En effet, répondit Draco.

-Où ?

-J'hésite encore. La Crète me semble attractive. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de soleil, cette année. J'irai peut-être simplement m'isoler dans mon bon vieux manoir…

-T'isoler ? demanda Harry. Ça veut dire… Que tu voudras être tout seul, pendant deux mois. »

Draco cligna des yeux en le fixant.

« Oui, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Je… Je pourrais venir avec toi.

-Non, répondit Draco.

-Mais… Pourquoi ? »

Harry se sentit trembler.

« Tu dois te retrouver seul, répondit Draco. Jusqu'à présent, je t'ai servi de bouée de secours. Tu es parvenu à te débarrasser de tes vieux souvenirs. Tu as fait un grand pas en avant. Mais au lieu de te raccrocher à tes affaires, tu t'es raccroché à moi. Tu ne peux pas avancer en fonction de moi. Tu dois avancer pour toi. J'ai accepté de jouer ce rôle car tu es mon ami et je t'aime beaucoup. Mais je sais pertinemment que la plus dure épreuve doit être passée. Et cette épreuve, c'est de te retrouver seul. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Je ne veux pas ! dit-il.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, répondit Draco. Je partirai le 30 juin. Je ne te dirai pas où je vais. Je n'irai peut-être même pas dans un des deux endroits que je t'ai cité. En fait, je n'y irai certainement pas. Tu dois te retrouver seul. Tu dois faire face à ça, comme un grand. »

Harry secoua plus vivement la tête.

« S'il te plait, Draco, dit-il. Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais.

-C'est ce que je fais. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire d'en discuter maintenant. Nous ne sommes pas encore en juin. Il reste un mois…

-Mais je veux en discuter ! Ne me laisse pas. »

Draco le regarda un long moment. Il soupira et détourna les yeux.

« Je refuse d'en parler, dit-il. Nous verrons le moment venu. »

**oOooOooOo**

Juin arrivait trop vite et Harry angoissait. Il angoissait de se retrouver sans Draco. De perdre sa routine habituelle. Officiellement, il n'avait plus rien à faire à l'école. Le dernier match de Quidditch était passé, donnant la victoire à une équipe de Serdaigle plus que prometteuse. Il ne restait que pour les éventuels fans de vols qui voudraient faire quelques pirouettes le week-end. Il avait donc tout son temps libre. Ce temps, il le passait à errer dans les couloirs ou dans les appartements de Draco.

Il ne restait plus que 30 jours avant que son ami ne mette son projet à exécution, soit disparaître de sa vie pour une durée indéterminée, voir pour toujours. Après tout, qui lui disait que Draco voudrait encore de sa présence, une fois les vacances terminées ? Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, avec son travail. Ils ne se voyaient que parce que Harry était dans la même école. Sinon… Et puis peut-être qu'il trouverait quelqu'un, pendant ses vacances ? Et s'il tombait amoureux ?

Une sourde angoisse se déversa en Harry alors qu'il marchait. Draco, amoureux de quelqu'un ? Cela pouvait arriver, après tout ! Il était quelqu'un de bien. Il était très beau, surtout depuis qu'il avait repris du poids et qu'il souriait plus librement. Ses cheveux étaient magnifiques… Et ses mains. Ses longues mains blanches qui prenaient un tel soin à faire tourner la cuillère dans la tasse de thé ou à ouvrir un livre… Et ses yeux, si brillants et intenses… Oui, Draco était magnifique, physiquement. Et moralement, il était parfait. Mûr, désireux de s'établir, intelligent, cultivé… Sérieux ou moqueur à ses heures… Il était parfait, tout simplement. Comment pouvait-il encore être célibataire à son âge ?

« Comment ? demanda Draco, lorsque Harry lui posa la question, le soir même. Pourquoi je suis célibataire ? N'ai-je déjà pas répondu à cette question, Harry ? Ne t'ais-je pas dis que je cherchais la bonne personne ? »

Harry eut une moue.

« Si, dit-il. Mais comment se fait-il que tu ne l'aies pas trouvé ? »

Draco sembla se poser lui-même la question. Il eut un vague sourire triste et une lueur de tristesse traversa un instant ses yeux. Harry sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement à cette vision. Quel était donc le secret de l'enfermement social de Draco ?

« Peut-être l'ai-je trouvé ? répondit le blond. Et peut-être l'ai-je laissé s'échapper. Ou peut-être ne m'a-t-elle pas aimé…

-Impossible ! répliqua Harry, bouleversé par l'air soudainement si triste de Draco. On ne peut pas ne pas t'aimer… »

Il rougit en s'entendant prononcer ses mots et Draco eut un sourire indulgent.

« Oh si, Harry, on peut ne pas m'aimer. En fait… J'ai longtemps cru et je crois encore… que je ne suis pas aimable.

-Aimable ? Que viens faire l'amabilité ?

-Je ne te parle pas d'être aimable, dans le sens de quelqu'un de polis, courtois, mais… Disons… Aimable, dans le sens d'être aimé. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un… que l'on peut aimer. »

Harry fut choqué. Était-ce donc ce que pensait son ancien ennemi ? Qu'on ne pouvait pas l'aimer ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il était si renfermé sur lui-même ? Si désespéré…

« C'est faux ! s'emporta Harry. Tu es aimable. Tu es même très aimable. Si les gens ne sont pas capables de t'aimer, alors c'est qu'ils sont idiots. Tu es gentil. Tu es intelligent. Cultivé. Beau. Raffiné. Je t'aime, moi ! »

Draco écarquilla les yeux et Harry sentit brutalement son cœur faire une violente embardée. Il rougit furieusement et se mit à bégayer.

« Je… je veux dire… tu… Je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, l'apaisa Draco. Je sais ce que tu voulais dire. »

Harry fut à la fois soulager et peiner. Draco savait ce qu'il voulait dire ? Comment pouvait-il le savoir alors que lui-même l'ignorait ? Hermione avait-elle raison ? Était-il amoureux de Draco et refusait-il de le voir ?

Un sentiment de terreur pur immergea totalement Harry. S'il était amoureux de Draco ? Et si Draco, lui, ne le voyait jamais que comme un ami ? Et cette peur, à l'idée que le blond tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Oui… Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Mais le voulait-il pour son amitié ou pour son amour ? Il était totalement perdu.

« Tu… comptes toujours partir, fin juin ? Demanda-t-il, essayant de parler normalement et de reprendre une couleur de peau normale.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Mes plans n'ont pas changé…

-Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où ? »

Draco lui sourit tristement en secouant la tête.

« Non… Et tu sais très bien pourquoi, je pense… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Que sous-entendait-il, par cette phrase ? Draco avait-il conscience, tout comme Hermione, des sentiments qu'il tentait désespérément d'éclaircir ? Était-ce pour cela qu'il partait ? Parce qu'il voulait l'aider à voir plus clair ? Ou parce qu'il craignait que Harry ne l'aime ? Après tout, ils n'étaient pas 'collable'.

**oOooOooOo**

Les examens… Harry ne pensait pas les voir arriver si vite. Et pourtant, ils étaient là. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il allait voir Draco, ce dernier corrigeait des piles de copies. Il assistait aux buses et aspics de ses élèves, surveillait les études. Jamais mois n'avaient été plus prenant pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Et Harry n'en était que plus agacé. Hermione était trop occupée pour l'aider et Draco et lui ne parlaient presque plus. Il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, il se retrouva à ne rien faire dans son appartement. Il entendait le tic tac de son horloge, même s'il ne la regardait pas, et cela l'énervait encore plus. Il ne parvenait pas à y voir clair. Que ressentait-il vraiment pour Draco ? Était-il amoureux ou avait-il juste une profonde amitié ? Si c'était juste de l'amitié, il ne s'inquiéterait pas autant de savoir que le blond pouvait rencontrer LA personne, n'importe quand, n'importe où. Si ce n'était que de l'amitié, il ne paniquerait pas à l'idée de le laisser partir deux mois, sans lui.

Et ce satané Tic tac, qui ne cessait de l'énerver, de le harceler… La colère commençait tout doucement à l'envahir. Cette horloge ne pouvait-elle pas se taire, qu'il puisse enfin y réfléchir en paix ? Se levant d'un bond, il se retourna pour regarder son vieux coucou. Son aiguille était pointée sur 'au travail'. Celle de Lee sur 'décédé'. 'Décédé'… Bien sûr que Lee était 'décédé' ! S'il ne l'était pas, il ne serait pas là à se poser mille et une questions sur Draco… S'il ne l'était pas, il serait heureux. Heureux, vraiment ? Oui, il avait été heureux, avec Lee, quelle question ! Très heureux, même… Mais l'avait-il été autant que cela ? Il avait l'impression d'être plus heureux… en présence de Draco. Harry écarquilla les yeux, tout en regardant l'aiguille fixe de Lee.

_« L'aiguille ne bougera pas, Harry, dit-il. Tu auras beau la fixer, tu auras beau la supplier, même l'enchanter. Elle ne bougera plus. Elle ne reviendra pas sur 'à la maison' ou 'au travail'. Tu dois te faire une raison. Tant que tu n'accepteras pas ça, tu n'iras pas bien. L'aiguille ne bougera plus jamais. Accepte-le et décroche-la. Enferme-la dans une armoire, ou brûle-la. Comme tu le souhaites. Mais accepte-le. »_

Il l'avait accepté. Quand ? Quand avait-il finit par admettre que l'aiguille ne bougerait plus ? Il l'ignorait et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il voulait juste… Arrêter ce tic tac qui n'avait plus de sens.

D'un pas lent, Harry se dirigea vers son horloge qu'il décrocha. Il passa une main douce sur les deux aiguilles puis sourit tendrement. Cette partie de sa vie était morte depuis si longtemps… Pourquoi s'était-il attardé si longtemps sur elle ? Plus d'un an à pleurer… Un an, immobilisé par la peine, à laisser passer le bonheur qui était si près de lui.

Pourtant, c'était le souhait le plus cher de Lee. Qu'il soit heureux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement fait ce qu'on lui demandait ? Parce qu'il était humain, tout simplement. Personne ne pouvait se remettre facilement d'un deuil. Surtout lorsqu'il avait pour sujet la personne qu'on avait le plus aimé. Le plus, vraiment ? Un autre sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry et il embrassa le haut de l'horloge alors que, d'une main, il arrêtait le balancier.

« Merci, Lee… Je ne t'oublie pas. Je ne te remplace pas. Je continue, tout simplement… J'espère que tu le comprends… »

Il regarda encore l'horloge un instant puis s'approcha de sa cheminée.

_« Accepte-le et décroche-la. Enferme-la dans une armoire, ou brûle-la. Comme tu le souhaites. Mais accepte-le. »_

Il l'avait accepté. Cette partie de sa vie était définitivement morte. Il l'avait accepté.

Doucement, il s'agenouilla devant l'âtre et posa l'horloge à l'intérieur. Les flammes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de commencer à la dévorer. Harry regarda son aiguille disparaître sous la morsure du feu. Puis celle de Lee. Il resta longtemps, à genoux devant sa cheminée. Jusqu'à ce que le feu s'éteigne.

**oOooOooOo**

Draco venait de déposer sa centième copie. Il poussa un long soupir et se massa les tempes, l'air épuisé.

« C'est fini ? demanda Harry, qui le regardait depuis son fauteuil.

-Oui, répondit Draco, soufflant. Pour cette année, en tout cas, c'est terminé.

-Des échecs ?

-Quelques-uns… Rien de bien important, cela dit. Les personnes concernées ne comptaient de toute façon pas se lancer dans une maîtrise en potion. »

Harry eut un léger rire tout en regardant son ami ranger les copies dans une boîte prévue à cet effet. Il étiqueta le nom de la maison et le numéro de la classe sur le couvercle, accompagnée d'une feuille récapitulative des notes.

« Ne reste plus que le conseil de classe, dit-il, tout en allant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil habituel et en faisant apparaître un thé chaud à l'orange sur sa tablette. Ensuite, je serai définitivement et irrémédiablement… en vacances ! »

Il eut un vague sourire réjouis à ses mots. Harry sourit à son tour.

« Alors ? demanda Draco. Pas de question sur l'endroit où je vais me rendre ? Pas de mimiques désespérées me suppliant de ne pas partir ? »

Le sourire de Harry s'étendit. Il s'abaissa et sortit une petite boîte à chaussure de sous son fauteuil pour ensuite la tendre à Draco. Ce dernier la prit d'un air curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ouvre-la », répondit simplement Harry.

Le blond parut encore plus étonné puis l'ouvrit. Dedans, il ne put voir que des rouages métalliques calcinés et beaucoup de poussières.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu avais raison, interrompit Harry. C'était inutile de la garder. Je… Je devais accepter. Alors… Je l'ai fait. Je l'ai brûlée. »

Draco releva vers lui un regard stupéfait. Il referma la boîte et se leva pour aller s'asseoir près de lui. Un sourire tendre éclairait son visage.

« Je suis fier de toi, dit-il, tout en lui prenant la main. Tu as fait un grand pas en avant.

-J'en ai fait plus qu'un, dit Harry en souriant. Grâce à toi… Tu m'as forcé à avancer. Tu m'as aidé à vendre ma maison. Tu m'as aidé… à craquer. À accepter. Tu n'imagines pas combien je peux t'en être reconnaissant.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, répondit Draco. C'était normal. N'importe qui l'aurait fait…

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Harry, tout en le fixant dans les yeux. Draco… Pourquoi crois-tu que tu ne peux être aimé ? »

Le blond parut plus surpris encore et lâcha sa main. Il sembla un instant perplexe puis secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Peut-être… est-ce ainsi, tout simplement.

-As-tu rencontré cette personne ? demanda Harry. La personne faite pour toi. Et elle… Elle ne t'a pas aimé ? »

Cette fois, Draco semblait plus désorienté encore. Il déglutit péniblement puis sourit.

« Peut-être, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas aimé ? »

Draco soupira, résigné. Harry le comprit et sourit doucement.

« Parce que…, commença Draco.

-Nous ne sommes pas…, poursuivit Harry.

-Collable », dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils se sourirent en même temps et rirent doucement.

« Quand as-tu compris ? demanda Draco. Quand as-tu…

-Je ne l'aurais pas compris si Hermione ne m'avait pas aidé, dit Harry. Il paraît que tu m'observais beaucoup, par le passé… Que tu m'aidais beaucoup, aussi, sans que je le sache. Il paraît aussi que tu as commencé à dépérir lorsque je suis allé avec Lee… »

Draco sembla un instant gêné, ce qui ravi Harry. Ce n'était pas une expression qu'il avait souvent vue sur le visage du blond.

« Cette chère Hermione, dit-il, l'air amusé, après quelques secondes.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de courage, continua Harry. De m'aider à remonter la pente, sans même attendre autre chose de ma part que de l'amitié. Tu aurais pu en profiter. Essayer de faire en sorte que je tombe amoureux de toi… Mais à la place de ça, tu as tout fait pour m'empêcher de nous voir autrement que comme des amis. Ton discours sur notre probabilité d'être un couple était vraiment convaincant… »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin d'un amoureux transi, dit-il.

-Non, c'est vrai, approuva Harry. J'avais besoin d'un ami et tu me l'as donné sans hésiter. Même si tu savais que cela te ferait du mal. Une fois que j'irais mieux… Je partirais. Je rencontrerais quelqu'un que j'aimerais, épouserais. Et tu resterais l'ami serviable qui m'avait aidé à remonter la pente. Et puis quoi ? Tu aurais repris ta petite vie paisible. Tu aurais recommencé à te sous-alimenter ? À t'exiler ?

-Peut-être, dit Draco. Seul l'avenir nous le dira… »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Imbécile, dit-il. Tu as tout fait pour m'empêcher de te voir autrement que comme un ami. Mais… Tu ne peux pas contrôler les sentiments des gens, Draco… »

Celui-ci le regarda, surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Harry ne le laissa pas parler. Il l'attira contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les lèvres de Draco étaient terriblement douces et agréables. Contre lui, le blond semblait stupéfait, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Il accentua la pression, caressant cette bouche tendre de la sienne.

« Depuis quelques temps, déjà, commença Harry, ses lèvres bougeant contre celle de Draco, je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais pleinement heureux qu'avec toi. Tu es arrogant, c'est vrai. Tu es sans doute un des derniers membres de l'aristocratie anglaise sorcière et tu en as tout le comportement. Asocial un jour, aimable le lendemain… Tu peux faire preuve d'une gentillesse et d'une délicatesse renversante, tant que tu n'es pas en public. C'est terriblement déstabilisant et… charmant. Tu es… l'homme parfait. Pour moi, en tout cas. »

Contre lui, Draco avait fermé les yeux. Harry voyait des émotions vives traverser son visage, mais chaque fois, le blond les éloignait. Il refusait d'y croire. Il tentait encore et en vain de se protéger contre ses mots.

« Tu es quelqu'un que l'on peut aimer, Draco. Tu es quelqu'un que j'aime. Pas comme un ami. Comme un amant. Un compagnon. Je te veux à mes côtés. Je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai peur de te voir partir pour tes vacances de deux mois. Si tu veux, tu peux le faire. Pars ces deux mois… Mais sache que dès ton retour, je ne te lâcherai pas d'un pas. Je viendrai ici te voir chaque soir, comme tout au long de cette année. Je t'empêcherai de retomber dans cette dépression qui t'étouffait en début d'année. Et je t'aimerai, oh oui, je t'aimerai… Que nous soyons collable ou non… »

Draco haleta contre lui. Ses bras étaient depuis longtemps noués autour de sa taille et il avait appuyé son front contre le sien.

« Nous sommes collable, dit-il finalement, ouvrant deux yeux si vivant que Harry eut un frisson. Nous l'avons toujours été…

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Même si tu as tout fait pour me persuader du contraire… »

Draco rit légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas toi que je voulais persuader, dit-il. C'était moi… »

Harry approuva. Il le savait déjà, ça.

« En es-tu persuadé ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, répondit Draco. Je ne l'ai jamais été… »

Harry sourit d'avantage et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois, Draco lui répondit. Il avait des lèvres réellement exquises et Harry sentit le désir qu'il n'avait jusque là pratiquement jamais ressenti s'éveiller brutalement. Il fut un instant déstabilisé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle envie. Une telle passion. Il en tremblait. Draco aussi.

« Vas-tu partir ? demanda-t-il, en se séparant de lui.

-Crois-tu réellement que j'en sois capable ? » questionna Draco, amusé.

Harry rit tendrement en le pressant d'avantage contre lui.

« Non, je ne crois pas », dit-il.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence.

« Dors-tu ici, ce soir ? demanda finalement Draco.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Mais ce soir… Nous ne dormirons pas amicalement. »

Draco trembla d'avantage contre lui et Harry sourit encore. Il n'avait jamais autant sourit qu'en compagnie de Draco.

**oOooOooOo**

Aimer Draco Malfoy était un travail à plein temps. Harry l'avait découvert tout au long des deux mois de vacances de leurs vies qui furent presque totalement communes. Draco avait prévu de partir et il le fit, mais Harry l'accompagna. Il découvrit le manoir Malfoy, qui n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il l'imaginait. Il ne réchappa pas aux moqueries de Hermione. Ni à celle de Ron, Charlie, Ginny, Fred et George. Chacun avait remarqué à leur manière ce que les deux anciens ennemis avaient ignorés, inconsciemment ou de leur plein gré.

_« Franchement, Harry, se moqua Charlie. J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'étrangler, quand je l'ai embrassé ! »_

Mais il s'en fichait. Il était bien trop occupé à vivre chaque moment avec Draco pour s'inquiéter des moqueries de ses amis. Il avait fait connaissance des proches de son amant. Ceux-ci n'étaient pas si bourgeois que cela. Pansy Parkinson était quelqu'un d'enjouée, parfois. Blaise Zabini, bien que fort sérieux, était quelqu'un de très intéressant et dont la conversation le passionnait. Draco était vraiment un excellent menteur.

Lorsque la rentrée arriva, Harry ne voulut pas le laisser partir trop loin. Alors il acheta une maison à Prés-Au-Lard. Ils la décorèrent ensemble. Et dans le salon, bien entendu, il y eut une horloge. Leurs deux aiguilles changeaient constamment de position. 'Ensemble'. 'Au travail'. 'En ville'. 'Chez des amis'… Mais aucun 'décédé' n'avait été placé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils avaient bien l'intention de rester ensemble le plus longtemps possible.

Fin.

(1) de René Belleto… Un de mes livres préférés, je ne suis pas allée chercher loin, je l'admets

Cela fait longtemps que je prépare ce petit OS... J'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous a plu. C'était un petit défi de Zoo qui me l'avait demandé. Donc, j'espère que la principale concernée le lira et qu'elle aimera.

J'attends votre avis avec impatience et je vous remercie de votre passage et d'avoir lu!

Bisous!


End file.
